On the Run
by Jay98
Summary: Rose Warren is a 16 year old girl who just moved to Beacon Hills. She slowly becomes entangled in the supernatural as she befriends Scott, Stiles ,Allison and Lydia. She didn't move to Beacon Hills thinking of romance but begins to find it with Stiles. This story follows the TV series episode by episode starting from the first season. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

I felt ten million different kinds of awful. One, I had moved to a new town thanks to my Dad's job less than a week ago. Two, my first day at a new high school was tomorrow and I knew nobody there. Three… well, the first two were enough to drive me over the edge. There was a silver lining though; my parents thought it was only fair to buy me a new car since I was being uprooted from my life in Massachusetts to move all the way to a relatively small town called Beacon Hills in California. Nothing too fancy, just a plain black Chevy cruze, but still, it was the best gift I could have asked for. I lay out my outfit for the next day, dark blue skinny jeans paired with a dark red fitted blouse and a black leather jacket to go with my combat boots. I let my hair down and collapsed onto my bed, drifting off into an uncomfortably sleep, dreaming of the horrors that tomorrow morning would bring.

My alarm clock woke me up at six with a painfully loud and repetitive blare. I groaned as I sat up, yawning and climbing out of bed. I quickly showered and dried my hair, threw on the clothes I had prepared yesterday night and tried to apply makeup without my hand shaking from nervousness. I looked up at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. My wavy, dark brown hair fell below the pale skin covering my collarbone, and the makeup wasn't nearly as bad as I would've thought but I still felt nervous. What if I didn't find anyone there who liked me? Would I fit in? All the questions of a stereotypical new girl bounced around in my head.

"Yoga breaths, Rose." I said to myself, taking several deep breaths before making my way downstairs.

I slumped down the steps, mumbling good morning to my mother before scarfing down some breakfast and attempting to run out the door.

"Rose, wait!" yelled my mother from her position in the kitchen. "I know it's not quite your birthday for another week, but I thought I would give you something special this year, after all, it's not every day a girl turns sixteen." She pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to me. Disregarding the fact that I might be late to school, I opened it like a third grader ripping open a present. When the lid swung open I gasped in surprise. A polished silver bracelet embedded with rubies and a small engraved crest.

"Thank you thank you thank you! It's perfect mom!" I screeched, sliding it onto my wrist.

"Take good care of it, Rose. That's been passed down with the women in our family for centuries… or at least that's what your grandmother told me." She said with a warning glare.

"Okay mom, I'll see you after school!" I said, a smile plastered across my face as I ran out the door.

I actually got to the school with plenty of time left and sat down next to another girl on a small stone bench just like the school's letter had told me to.

"Mom three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." The girl spoke into her phone. I secretly smiled, realizing that she was as new as I was to Beacon Hills. "Everything except a pen, did I really forget a pen?" She moaned into the phone. "Okay bye mom I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

"You're new here too?" I said hopefully, staring at her.

"Yes, are you?" I could tell she was shy by the timid way she asked me this.

"Thank GOD! I thought that I was the only one! Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Rose, I just moved here from the east coast, what's your name?"

"I'm Allison." She replied, a little shocked at my elation. "Allison Argent." Our conversation ended as the principal walked towards us.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting." He stated politely, before walking us to our first class. "Looks like you two have your first class together." Allison and I shared a smile and a nervous look as we were ushered into a room already full of other students. 

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Rose Warren." He announced. "Do your best to make them feel welcome." With that he exited and we were instructed to choose our seats. Allison sat down behind a tan boy with a mop of hair while I sat next to her, in front of a tall and pale boy with short, brown hair. The kid in front of Allison turned around and inexplicably handed her a pen. She smiled quizzically. "Thanks."

The bell rang and Allison and I headed to our lockers which were almost next to each other. It was as if the universe was sending me a sign that I wouldn't be alone in my navigation of a new high school. An unexplainably pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair tapped on Allison and my shoulders before speaking. "I'm Lydia Martin. You guys have killer jackets. Where'd you get em?" Allison and I shared a confused look before she responded. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Lydia pointed a finger at her, "And you, are my new best friend. She turned to me. "What about yours?"

"I'm not really sure where mine's from, my dad got it for me." I hoisted my backpack up on my shoulder and hugged my books to my chest under Lydia's piercing gaze. I could tell she was one of the popular girls by the way she oozed confidence with every move.

"Well your dad seems to have great taste." She said, looking me up and down. An attractive, muscular guy slid next to her, planting a kiss on her lips. "Hey Jackson!" Lydia chirped. Turning back to us she spoke again. "So this Friday night, there's a party. You guys should totally come."

"Oh crap I can't, it's family night this Friday, thanks for asking though." Allison looked down at her shoes leaving Lydia with a disappointed pout on her face. "What about you?" she turned to face me now. "I…I can't come, I'm super busy moving in." I lied. I really liked Lydia so far, but the prospect of having to go to a party with what seemed to be the popular clique in the school without at least Allison to come with was scary at best. "You guys really should come." Offered Jackson, "Everyone's going after the game."

"You mean like, football?" Allison's interest perked.

"Football's a joke in Beacon Hills… the sport here is lacrosse. We've won state championships for the past three years. We're having practice after school, you should come."

"Well I was planning to-"

"Perfect!" Lydia smiled brightly, cutting off Allison mid-sentence. "We'll see you both there."

I walked onto the field with Allison and Lydia at my side. I had almost every class with them and Allison and I had been practically joined at the hip all day so she, Lydia, and Jackson seemed to be my only friends at this point.

"Hey who's that?" Allison said pointing out the goalie to Lydia.

"That's… actually I have no idea who that his." She said quizzically.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." I winced as the player took a ball to the face. Oddly enough, he seemed to suddenly hit his stride and blocked every ball after that one.

At around eight o clock my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and jumped when I saw it was Allison. "Hey what's up?" I said, trying to contain my elation at the fact that I had actually made a friend.

"Okay so I was driving home and then I ran over this dog and I started freaking out so I drove it to the nearest animal clinic." She jabbered on the other end.

"Woah woah woah, slow down." I tried dissecting the meaning to her words.

"Okay, sorry. So anyways, remember that boy that I asked Lydia about? Well anyways yeah, he totally saved the dog, and asked me out to the party on Friday! So you know what this means, you better come with me or I swear I'll have a panic attack!" I screeched a little when I heard this and told her that I'd see her there.

"I'll see you at seven on Friday then." I hung up.

By the time Friday had rolled around, Allison, Lydia and I had discussed about seven different outfits for each of us to wear and we were all anxious for the party to begin. For me and Allison, this was our first social event with our new classmates so we were more than nervous.

"MOM! I'm leaving!" I shouted as I ran down the steps.

"Okay Rose, be safe. Remember if there are any kids doing things that they uh, shouldn't be doing."

"Mom seriously? It's fine I'll keep an eye out." And with that I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

I met up with Allison at the party and was introduced to her date.

"Scott, this is Rose. Rose, meet Scott." She said lightly, gesturing to each of us. Being the socially awkward mess that I am, we mumbled our hellos and I looked down. Thankfully, I was dragged away by a possibly-tipsy Lydia.

"Hey Rose! Come and dance with me!" She giggled, taking my hand and yanking me out to where everyone was dancing by the pool. After what seemed like forever I tried to make my way away from the dancing mob to grab a drink. Normally this would have been an easy task but of course with my luck it wouldn't be so. A flying hand smacked me on the side of my face sending me careening into the pool with a huge splash. Now I can handle a lot of things, but swimming was not one of them. Ever since I was trapped beneath the ice while skating on a pond as a young kid, I hadn't stepped foot in a pool. I thrashed wildly, trying to find which way was up. I managed to graze the surface, screaming that I couldn't swim before I was sucked down again. It felt like an eternity before I heard another splash in the water and two arms were wrapped around me, bringing me back to the surface. As my head broke the water, I took large, gasping breaths. I clung to the side of the pool and pulled myself up to sit on the edge, turning to my rescuer. To my surprise, it was the tall, brown haired boy that I sat in front of in English.

"I'm so sorry I-I was dancing then I turned around and you were just there." He sputtered, water dripping down his face. Unfortunately I made the situation even more stressful by having a panic attack. I sobbed, gasping for air as if I was drowning again, flashing back to the time that I had been stuck underneath the water. I grabbed at the boy's chest clinging to his wet shirt.

"Yo, Scott! Throw me your inhaler!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him. When his friend tossed him the device, he wiped it on his jeans and then gave it to me. A few seconds after I took it, my breathing leveled out. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I unclenched my shaking hands from the boy's shoulder, he winced and I realized that my nails had literally dug into his shoulders.

"S-s-sorry." My teeth chattered as I began to feel the brisk air.

"Oh shit!" He sputtered as he took off his soaking plaid button down squeezing the water out of it "Here you go". I gratefully accepted it, reveling in the warmth of his hands as they grazed my skin. I noted the way that his wet T-shirt clung to his chest perfectly as well as the way his amber eyes glowed. I slowly stood up, making sure that I wasn't dizzy and looked around. I caught Allison's eye and an expression of panic gripped her as she saw my eyes red from tears and my sopping wet clothes. She grabbed Scott and fought her way through the crowd till she reached me. I handed Scott his inhaler as Allison wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling.

"Rose, what happened?" She said in a calm voice, leading me to a bench.

"I was w-walking to the bar and s-someone accidentally hit me and I fell into the pool." She looked at me quizzically and I realized that she was confused as to why I didn't just swim out.  
"I don't know how to swim. When I was six or seven I was ice skating in a pond by our cottage up in Michigan. One second I was fine and the next the ice had cracked beneath me and I fell in. I couldn't find where I fell in and I almost drowned so ever since then I never went swimming." As I finished explaining, the boy who helped me walked up to us.

"Hey Allison," he nodded in her direction then turned to me. "Rose, it is Rose, right?" I nodded. "I'm Stiles… uh Stiles Stilinski." He approached me nervously.

Allison seemed to know the kid and got up. "I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go find Scott, if you need anything come get me." She gave me a pat on the back and left.

I looked at him apprehensively before quietly responding. "Stiles just one question. How did you know to do that when I started panicking?"

"I used to get panic attacks too, when uh… my mom died. So I sort of tricked you into thinking it was an asthma attack."

"Well, Stiles. Thank you." I stood up, brushing the water off my legs. "I'll see you around." I rushed past him, feeling my face grow hot, desperate to make my way back home and pretend this day never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"You WHAT?" I yelled into my phone, inciting a pained whimper from the other end by Allison. "From what Lydia told me, Scott stranded you at her party and some Derek guy who you don't even know had to drive you home and you're giving him another chance?"

"Yeah. Well, he said that he had a reason and for some stupid reason… I trust him." She admitted. "Anyways, hurry or else we'll be late for school!" And with that she hung up.

I pulled up to her house a few minutes later to pick her up. "You sure that you want to go to school today? I mean, at the party you seemed pretty shaken up from that panic attack."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still, but I figured that it's best to just get it over with rather than waiting for it to just go away." Besides that guy, Stiles I think. He helped me get over it way faster than anyone else has ever been able to. We finally pulled up to the school. I stepped out and froze. I saw heads turning towards me. People began to whisper and point. I didn't think that news of my panic attack would reach everyone in the school so fast but apparently word travels fast in Beacon Hills. Allison saw their actions and took my arm, leading me in. Lydia caught up with us once we got inside.

"Just keep walking, Rose. It'll all blow over by the end of the day." Lydia took my other arm and lead me to my locker, furiously glaring at anyone she saw. I took deep breaths, lifting my chin up and trying to keep a straight face. The only thing worse than everyone talking about me as if I was some nut job was letting it get to me. Two girls walking by pointed at me starting to breathe heavily and pretending to seize up.

"Something funny?" Lydia snapped at them. "Because the only funny thing I'm seeing right now is two girls who look like they rolled off the wrong side of the bed this morning with severe hangovers then proceeded to do their makeup drunk." With that she took a tissue out of her purse, shoving it into one girl's arms. "Do yourselves a favor and try and look at least slightly decent." The girls stood still, mouths wide open as if they had just been slapped. Lydia simply smiled at them in that sweet yet "I'm going to slowly rip your throat out with my bare hands" kind of way and tugged me further down the hall. Allison and I were equally impressed, scared and surprised at what had just occurred. If there was any doubt in the minds of the students of Beacon Hills that I wasn't under Lydia's protection, it had just been erased.

"Lydia you didn't have to do that!" I whispered in between laughs.

"I think you made that one cry." Allison noted with a pointed look.

"They deserved it, plus did you see what they were wearing? I was doing them an honest favor." She smirked with a shrug, leaving us keeling over from laughter.

With that we all walked into our first hour. I sat down before remembering that I still had Stiles' shirt from the party. I took it out of my bag and handed it to him with a "thanks." I turned around in my seat to talk to Allison and Lydia but they were staring at me with wide eyes and jaws wide open. It took me a second to comprehend why such a simple action had incited such an odd response till I finally processed what they were thinking.

"I did _not _sleep with him!" I whispered harshly at them.

"Then why do you have his shirt?" Allison giggled at me.

"Because he gave it to me at the party after knocking me into the pool!"

"Sure he did." Lydia said with a wink before turning to face the front of the class. I saw Scott shaking from laughter but I figured it must have been something else because there was no way he would be able to hear the embarrassing conversation that I had just been put through.

"Ms. Warren and Martin. Why don't you two and Scott come up to the board and complete this problem since it's entirely clear that you have nothing better to do than talk in my class." The teacher pointed at all of us, beckoning to the math problems on the board. Grumbling, we all got up and made our way to the front of the class.

"So Scott." She began. "Why is there a rumor that you're not playing in the game tomorrow?" Lydia asked curtly.

"Cause I'm sort of not." He mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I think you sort of are." She smiled in that sickly sweet way at Scott. "Especially after you injure my boyfriend after ramming into him."

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me!"

"Jackson's going to play tomorrow. But he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at _peak performance. _I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team. And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." She scrabbled a complex equation furiously onto the board.

"Losing one game's not going to kill anyone." He retaliated. "It might even save someone." He said under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Fine. Don't play. We'll probably win anyways!" She snapped. "And afterwards we'll go out like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all of the hot players on the team! And Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn." She pursed her lips, smacked the chalk down and walked back to her seat, dusting her hands on the way there. If nothing else, Lydia had a talent for dramatic flair.

"Sorry Scott." I whispered with a grimace before returning to my own seat.

When the bell rang, Lydia dragged me and Allison around the hall. Showing us off to as many lacrosse boys as she could. I saw Scott make his way over to us.

"So Lydia's introducing you to the lacrosse team?" He said, barely concealing the jealousy and anxiety underneath.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to us." Allison cheerfully responded. "Right, Rose?"

"Oh, um. Yeah. Super nice." I sputtered, sticking two thumbs in the air before mentally slapping myself for the cheesy response.

"Why?" His tone shifted to concern.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girls can suck." Scott's gaze shifted from her face to the jacket she was carrying in her arms. His eyes grew wide.

"Where'd you get that?" The way he was talking was seriously putting Allison and I on edge. IT was almost scary

"I think Lydia brought it back from the party."

"Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?"

"Like who?"

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend!" He let out an angry sigh. "How much did you talk to him on the way home?" Scott took a step closer to her. And I instinctively grabbed her hand, trying to lead her away.

"Uuuh, not much at all." A bewildered look spread over both Allison and my faces.

"Well what did you say?" I could almost feel the tension building up in Scott. Finally I sensed that something was wrong. I grabbed Allison's arm and tugged her down the hall.

"Sorry Scott but we have to get to class." I yelled, not looking back.

After school Lydia and I decided to go to the hospital with Jackson because he had to get a cortisone shot for his separated shoulder. I was sitting next to Lydia in the waiting room why she took a call on her Bluetooth despite the sign behind us instructing that use of cell phones was prohibited. I noticed Stiles rounding the corner to face us. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Lydia. Stiles started to speak to her, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't able to hear him.

"Hey, Lydia! You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. I've always thought that we had this connection, uh, unspoken of course. I just thought it'd be cool if we got to know each other a little better."

Finally noticing that he was talking to her, she pulled her Bluetooth out of her ear.

"Sorry I didn't really get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" A fake smile spread across her face as she tilted her head.

"Uh… no… sorry." He walked off, clearly defeated. "I'm gonna sit… you don't care."

"Lydia!" I smacked her in the arm once he had disappeared.

"What?" She looked up at me innocently.

"Be nice to Stiles, he seems a nice kid." I glared lightly at her. I felt sorry for him, even in school he did a horrible job of concealing the fact that he liked Lydia yet she barely acknowledged that he existed.

"Hey, Stiles!" I got up from my seat following him.

"Yeah?" He turned around, jumping when I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Rose." He sighed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out at the party Friday." I pulled him into a hug. He was slightly surprised that a member of the female gender had actually spoken to him. "And don't mind Lydia. She's really nice beneath that stone cold exterior." With that I skipped back to Lydia and Jackson leaving him to his thoughts.

My phone suddenly rang. Allison's contact popped up on screen.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing really. Do you and Lydia want to come sleep over today? It's Friday after all.

"Sure, we'll be right over." I hung up. "Hey, Lyd. We're going to sleep over at Allison's today, kay?"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." She shrugged.

We arrived at Allison's house with our duffel bags slung over our shoulders. The door swung open to reveal a short woman with a severe expression, short red hair and eyes that looked like they could bore through walls.

"Hi Mrs. Argent!" Lydia and I said in tandem.

"Hello girls. Allison's up in her room waiting for you. I'll call you all down when dinner's ready."

We rushed up the steps and practically blasted open the door to her room. She screamed in surprise before we all collapsed laughing onto the bed. We did the usual sleepover routine of nails, then trying on every combination of clothing we could salvage from Allison's closet, trying to make the worst possible combinations. Then we got to the topic I was slightly unprepared for: boys.

"So how are things with you and Scott?" Lydia started.

"He's been acting really weird lately, but other than that he's amazing. I- I think I really like him." Blush began to rise up in her cheeks."

"Ugh. You guys are like two innocent little puppies. I need some juicy gossip!" Lydia complained. After tilting her head in consideration, she turned on me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What about you Missy. Don't think you're getting off the hook just because you haven't told us!"

"Yeah, who is it?" Allison bounced with excitement on the bed.

"I have been here for less than a semester and you two hormonal little shits already expect me to be falling head over heels for some guy?" Lydia and Allison looked at each other for a few seconds before throwing pillows at me and shrieking "YES!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you savages but there is nobody that I really like in Beacon Hills." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Okaay." Allison rolled her eyes. "Well you still have to have seen someone you think is cute." Lydia nodded aggressively in agreement.

"Well," I paused, considering for a moment. "I did think Stiles was kind of cute." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Allison shrieked going off on a tangent about how she would hook us up. Lydia pouted and wore a mask of disappointment.

"You could do so much better than Stilinski." She looked me up and down. "I mean, you're smart, funny, and I bet if I made you over you would be a total knockout. He however, cannot seem to match a single outfit, is lanky and fragile, and didn't even make first line on the lacrosse team."

"Right, if you think I'll go out with some big muscular jock purely based on his looks then you've got the wrong girl. I try not to let my raging teenage hormones grab hold of my every action." I looked pointedly at Lydia causing Allison to giggle.

"I don't date Jackson for the sex." She put up an abashed façade. "Okay fine, I don't date him for _just_ the sex." She amended with a smirk.

"Thankfully, I don't have to worry about things like that because _I do not like anyone!_" I enunciated each word to make my point. I heard a thump outside and I went to close the curtains. Seconds later we heard a crash and the sound of tires screeching on pavement. I ran to the window and let out a scream of terror. Allison's father was kneeling next to his car. When he shifted I saw that he was kneeling over a boy that he had just hit. That boy was Scott McCall.

Allison and I rushed downstairs and outside. Thankfully he was fine, he had just come over to say hi to Allison. We reassured him that we would be coming to the game tomorrow to watch him and bid him good night.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward." I said, tugging her back into her room to be bombarded with relationship questions by Lydia.

The next day we were all set to go to the game. We had posters for Jackson and enough warm clothing to make an Eskimo jealous. The game itself was pretty cool but I was never one to pay attention to sports. I spent most of my time staring at player number 24 on the bench- Stiles. Everyone around me suddenly rose up in their seats, yelling and cheering. I snapped out of my trance and looked at the scoreboard. Looks like we had won. Allison suddenly jostled my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to go look for Scott, want to come?"

"Sure." I got up, whimpering from the cold.

We walked through the school till we saw a few lights on in the boy's locker room. Disregarding the whole point of gendered locker rooms we barged in.

"Scott?" Allison yelled into the room, the sound echoing off the walls. "Sco-ott?" She called out again in a singsong voice. "Scott?" She whimpered one more time, clearly scared for him. We heard a noise in the showers and quickly ran over there to find Scott with his head up against the wall.

"Scott! Are you okay?" Allison rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You had me worried."

"Yeah sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a second."

"Must be the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting really weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird." She smiled and stared into his eyes as if she were in a trance.

"To be honest, you make me nervous, kind of like really nervous." He chuckled.

"Aaand that's my cue to leave you two lovebirds alone." I started to walk behind a row of lockers and much to my surprise, I nearly ran into by the dumbfounded face of Stiles Stilinski right before we both screamed in terror and I instinctually punched him in the face. I never have been good with surprises or people coming out of nowhere but this was a new low, even for me. If the others had heard us they gave no indication, probably because they were now making out.

"FUCK! O-OW!" He gripped his eye and bent over in pain. Blood started to flow from his nose and I could see a bruise starting to form over his cheek. "What the _hell_ was that for, Rose?"

"I'm so sorry! You came out of nowhere and I got scared!"

"So the solution was to punch me in the face?" He demanded with a hint of sarcasm that told me he would be okay.

"Apparently. Here let me take a look." I offered, prying his hand off the wound and took his face in my hands. "Yeah we need to get some ice on that." I inspected his cheek while dabbing at his bloody nose.

"Thanks Einstein, I never would have guessed." He grumbled. As I grabbed a slap-happy Allison from Scott and walked out.

We were almost outside of the school when I looked down and saw that I was missing the bracelet my mom had got me for my sixteenth birthday. I started to panic and backtrack. I had it when I went to the locker room with Allison, but not when I came out so it must still be in there.

"Allison, I forgot something in the locker room. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" She nodded and went off to go find her father and Lydia.

I ran down the hall and opened the door to the locker room. I heard hushed voices inside, I figured that Scott and Stiles must still be in there.

"The uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." I could distinctly tell that Stiles was the one who had said that. I felt a chill run down my spine. I knew that a body had been found in the woods, but I never knew that they found it. And why were they so interested in it anyways? A million questions ran through my head.

"And?" Said Scott, bracingly.

"Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles sighed with frustration.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Here's the real kicker. My dad ID'd the dead girl. Her name's Laura Hale…Derek's sister."

I could only assume that they meant Derek Hale. The guy who the police had taken into custody for the recent murders. I knew that his family had supposedly burned to death in a fire years ago but I didn't know anything other than that. Clearly they knew something and unfortunately once I get a question in my head I can rarely let it go. I needed to find out what they knew. I grabbed my bracelet from where it had fallen and snuck out of the locker room before either of them had a chance to spot me.

**Authour's Note: Hey guys, so I know I updated really fast for the second chapter aka season 1 episode 2 but unfortunately it won't always be that quick. I'm going back to school tomorrow and won't have as much time to work on the story. I'll hopefully have chapter three up within the week so don't worry. This is my first fanfic ever so if you have any suggestions or reviews to make the series better please please please share them. Make sure to follow along because the story will really start picking up in the next few chapters! Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

MONDAY

I kept the news of the body and Derek Hale to myself. I didn't want Allison or Lydia to think I was growing a detective complex when it was probably just something Stiles overheard from the Sheriff. Still, the way they were talking was almost like Derek w_as _the animal which made no sense at all. I decided to do a little more digging before confronting either one of them about it.

I pulled up to the school, but I could instantly tell that something was wrong. Students kept on looking over their shoulders, cops circled the area, and the principal was standing out front talking to a group of parents who wore worried expressions. I saw Allison and quickly rushed to her side.

"Allison, why the hell is everyone so uptight." I asked, glancing around.

"Come on I'll show you." She gave me a worried smile and tugged me in the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Sitting in the middle of the lot was a school bus. The rear door had been ripped off of its hinges to reveal the bloody interior. Several scratch marks were slashed into one of the seats and some seats had been wrenched off the floor, the metal twisted and bent.

"Holy shit." I stared with my mouth wide open. "What happened?"

"Cops say it was an animal attack or something. I don't really know anything else but maybe your little sex slave Stiles has a little more to share from the Sheriff." She laughed as I punched her in the shoulder, mumbling about how we never slept together.

I flung open the door to the school and graciously gestured for Allison to go before me.

"Bitches before ladies, Allison." I smirked as she shoved me through. We were just about to round the corner when Scott and Stiles came out of nowhere and knocked the books out of our hands. I gave a little yelp as I fell to my knees, papers flying in all directions.

"Stiles!" I groaned as he bent down to help me clean the mess up. "Why do you seem hell bent on freaking me out every time I see you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm simply a stunner. And to be fair I still have a bruise from the time you decided to go martial artist on my face." He gestured to the faded purple spot on his face from when I had accidentally hit him in the locker rooms.

"I'll punch you again." I grumbled, but feeling guilty at the same time. We had chem together so I sat across from him in the lab. He started whispering to Scott about the accident yesterday while I took notes. His foot bounced up and down on his lab stool while he chewed on his sleeve, a sign he was extra hyper today.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yelled. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper I suggest you take the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Scott could do with a little distance, yes?"

"No!" Stiles whined with a pout as Scott moved across the room. A few seconds later a girl ran to the window.

"Hey, I think they found something!" The class rushed to the window. A stretcher was being wheeled into the ambulance. The man who was on it seized up and started screaming causing everyone to flinch. I grabbed Stiles bicep and clung to his side in fright. I used to volunteer at an animal clinic back in my old town and I knew that whatever was able to do that to a fully grown man had to be huge. A mountain lion maybe.

"Well that's good right?" Stiles said to Scott. "Dead people can't do that!" Scott mumbled a response that I couldn't hear.

I headed to lunch where I would usually sit with Lydia, but today I saw her heading towards where Scott and Stiles were sitting. I decided to just go with it and grabbed a seat next to her. Stiles awkwardly nodded and stared at Lydia.

"So where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia looked expectantly at Allison. Apparently Alison had no idea that Lydia was tagging along because she looked up at Scott in confusion. "You said that you and Scott were going out tomorrow night, right?"

"We were thinking of what we were going to do-" Lydia suddenly cut her off.

"Great! Well I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again so if the four of us _are_ hanging out, we're going to do something fun." She vaguely gestured to Jackson and Scott who's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Jackson curled his lip as if he had just ate something sour.

"Hanging out?" Scott hesitantly looked at Allison. "Like, the four of us? You wanna hang out, like us and… them?" Stiles and I made eye contact and tried unsuccessfully to hide our laughter.

"Yeah, it… it could be fun? Rose, you want to come?" Allison looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Me? Oh, um sure." I froze, trying to convince myself that I hadn't just gotten myself into the most awkward group date in history. Stiles' eyebrows shot up in surprise at my agreement.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson cut in. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia snatched it out of his hand with a disapproving look and then perked up.

"How about bowling?" She looked around the table for approval. "Come on Jackson, you love to bowl!"

"Yeah with actual competition." He snorted at his own little remark.

"What makes you think we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged, a mischievous glint lighting up in her eyes. "You can bowl, right Scott?"

"Um, yeah… sort of." He mumbled into his plate avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

"Is it sort of… or is it yes?" Jackson smirked at him

"Yes." Scott seemed to have gained a little bravado. "In fact, I'm a great bowler." As he said this, Stiles face contorted into a combination of a snort, giggle, and look of despair. I suddenly realized that I would be a fifth wheel on this double date and that was not going to go well. I got up from the table, pulling Stiles with me.

"You're coming with me." I stared defiantly into his large amber eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hell no. Stiles is going to sit at home, watch some TV, eat some food and sleep. There is no way that I'm going to that disaster."

"First of all," I brandished a finger in his face. "Don't refer to yourself in third person it makes you sound like a douche. Secondly, if you don't come I'll tell Lydia that you shit your pants on a regular basis. That's right, I know about your little crush. And lastly, you totally owe me for, oh I don't know, shoving me into a goddamn pool at Lydia's party so I will tell you one last time, you're coming with me. There is no way I'm fifth wheeling on a date with those four without at least one other person to suffer with me." He pouted, then considered for a moment,

"How did you know I like Lydia?" His eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Please, Stiles, if you're going to hide your crush, you might want to consider the fact that I was there when you tried introducing yourself to her in a not-so-subtle way at the hospital."

"Fine." He said, his jaw jutting out in frustration. "But after this there's no playing the getting-pushed-into-the-pool card, okay?"

"Yes!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "And I promise no more guilt tripping after this." We headed back to the table and sat down.

"Guys, if you all get to bring your dates I at least get to have someone to suffer with me." I said gesturing to Stiles. Allison's eyebrows shot up before she beamed at me.

"Great." Seethed Jackson. "Now I have not one, but two idiots to entertain."

"I think that's wonderful. But now we have too many people to fit in Jackson's car so you guys might have to drive yourselves." She gave me a hidden wink and I realized that she was torturing me by forcing me to be alone with him.

"I said I thought he was cute… not that I want to have backseat car-sex with him." I whispered fiercely into her ear.

"Well I was just hoping you guys would talk but it looks like you mean business." She retorted, giggling.

"I hate you Allison… I really do."

"Rose, Allison!" Lydia caught our attention from the other side of table. "We're all meeting up at Allison's house after school on Friday to pick out outfits." We grudgingly agreed and left for our classes.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Allison and I rummaged in her closet, holding up outfits for Lydia to judge.

"Eh…Pass." She said looking at a brown dress Allison held up. "Pass." She sighed in exasperation as I held up a multicolored shirt to go with my jeans. She got up and shooed us out of the way as she expertly sorted through the closet. "Pass on all of it! Geez Allison, your taste is umm… dwindling by the second." Allison and I rolled our eyes as she flew through the clothes. "Hmm." Lydia held up a sparkly black shirt for Allison and a dark red one for me. "These could work." Mr. Argent suddenly opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock." He winced before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that you'll be staying in tonight."

"Dad, I'm hanging out with my friends tonight." Allison reminded.

"Not while there's a rabid animal on the loose, also there's a police enforced curfew."

"But Dad-" He held up a hand to silence her while she slumped in defeat. "No more arguing." He closed the door behind him as he walked out.

"Hm. Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia remarked

"Maybe" Allison's defeated expression was replaced by one of defiance as she pried open the window. "But not tonight." And with that she crawled through it and front flipped down to her lawn. Lydia and I gaped at her.

"Eight years gymnastics." She laughed. "You coming?"

"We're going to take the stairs if you don't mind." About a minute later, Jackson picked them up in his shiny Porsche and I went to go pick up Stiles.

When I pulled up to his house, he didn't come out so I decided to go and grab him. When I rung the doorbell, it wasn't Stiles, but rather the Sherriff that answered the door.

"You must be Rose." He said ushering me in. "Stiles is up in his room if you want to go grab him."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs.

I knocked on the door that was covered with band stickers and "keep out" decals, assuming that it was his room. Hearing no answer I opened it and peered in.

"Stiles?" I called into the dimly lit space. I stepped inside to find Stiles in nothing other than a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"HOLY SHIT ROSE! Haven't you heard of knocking?" He screamed, trying to cover up as I averted my gaze.

"Wow… someone cleans up nicely." I sarcastically remarked, blush climbing into my cheeks. "You know if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late. Why aren't you dressed yet?" His face fell and I suddenly cringed, knowing I'd hit a nerve. "Let me guess. Judging by the fact that I can smell your cologne from the other side of the room, you have clothes strewn across the floor and you combed your hair even though you have a buzz cut, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want to impress someone… probably Lydia." I looked up at his face, which had turned a light shade of red.

"Hello!" He waved at me sarcastically. "Still pantless over here!"

"Shut up and stop being such a baby." I whined, making my way to his closet. I quickly pulled out a red button up shirt and some dark blue jeans. "Here." I threw them at his chest. "Wear these." He put them on as I stared around to give him some degree of privacy. My eyes scanned across the room, from his bed in the corner, to the drumsticks lying on his nightstand; finally, my eyes arrived on his desk. Papers and pictures were strewn across it and they all seemed to be related. I selected one at random and held it up.

"Werewolves." I read, with my eyebrows shooting up. "That's kind of a random topic." His expression mirrored that of someone who had just seen a ghost.

"Oh yeah that's for my uh… my English paper!" He suggested brightly, seemingly content with his answer. I considered this for a second, but then my eyes narrowed as I realized he was lying. His foot tapped the ground rapidly and he wore an anxious expression as if he was judging my expression.

"Stiles, I'm in your English class and I'm pretty sure we don't have any assignments on werewolves so do you want to tell me what it's actually for?" His eyes flared in surprise and I could see an expression of panic creeping up onto his face. He opened his mouth soundlessly, gaping for a few seconds before shamefully admitting,

"I'm part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures and wanted to do some reading." I stood in silence for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "What? Plenty of people do it." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Yeah I know but the way your face looked I thought you were involved in a murder or something." He laughed nervously at this and checked his watch as if he couldn't wait to get out of his there.

"We should probably head out. The others are going to be waiting for us." He picked up the keys to his jeep and headed out. I snatched them from his hand and tugged him by the collar out of the room.

"I'm driving, Stilinski."

We had to run inside the bowling alley due to how much time we had wasted getting Stiles ready. By the time we entered, the others had already started.

"How nice of you to join us." Lydia sneered sarcastically. I looked at the scoreboard and noticed that Lydia hadn't hit a single pin so far. I suspected this was the cause of her overly-foul mood.

"Someone takes their bowling seriously." I smirked, gesturing to the screens above. I entered me and Stiles' names into the computer and then sat back waiting for my turn. Scott got up to bowl and managed to throw it into the gutter… twice. Jackson burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just flashing back to those words you said at lunch Scott. What were they again, I think it was something along the lines of "I'm a great bowler." 

Scott's face flushed slightly as Allison glared in annoyance at Jackson. Stiles tapped my shoulder, reminding me that I was up. Now I had been bowling about three times in my life, never above the age of seven and never had I done well. This was embarrassingly evident as the first ball that I threw not only managed to sink almost instantaneously into the gutter, but also threw me so off balance that I fell onto my side. Stiles, walked to my side, laughing at my obvious lack of bowling experience and helped me to my feet.

"Now that," He pointed to the ball just as it sunk behind the pins without hitting a single one, "is not how you bowl. Here, let me show you or else we're going to lose this thing." He shoved another ball into my grasp and then stepped behind me, placing his hands over mine. I became painfully aware of the body contact we were making as my back arched into his chest. After making several small adjustments, he gave me the okay and we stepped forward. I threw the ball and let it fly down the lane with a loud rumble. Needless to say it was better than the last one, but it still only sunk three pins. Stiles ran a hand over his hair before giving a small chuckle.

"Well, Rose, that's going to need some work. And by some I mean a lot. And by a lot I mea-" I punched him in the shoulder before scooting him towards the lane. "Let's see you do it then Stilinski." I challenged. He smirked at me before selecting a ball and skillfully positioning himself. He effortlessly got a strike and after slapping high-fives with Allison and Scott he winked at me leaving me red faced and more-than-slightly frustrated. I sat quietly, seething while everyone else took their turns. I was so deep in my wallowing that Stiles had to literally shake me out of my thoughts when my turn came around again. Grumbling profanities under my breath, I picked up a ball and headed towards the lane.

"Need help again?" Stiles offered, eager to remind me of just how much better he was at this.

"You touch me, you die." I swatted his hands away leaving him to pout on the bench with the rest of the group. I focused on the end of the lane and tried mimicking the movements that Stiles had taught me last round. Needless to say I failed miserably and the ball only took out one pin. I grabbed another ball and started to try again. I took aim, stepped forward, and swung. The ball arced in the air before crashing down onto the wood floor with a bang and rolling off in the direction of the gutter. I stomped my foot in frustration and that's when I knew that something was wrong. The first thing I noticed was the ball sliding to the center of the lane as if an invisible force had pushed it. I could suddenly hear the rush of blood in my ears, and a metallic taste crept into my mouth. My knees gave out beneath me and I cried out. Stiles rushed forwards from his seat, catching me by the shoulders and slowly lying me down. A red tinge began to cloud my vision and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the bowling ball that had just moved crashing into the pins, knocking every last one down. Blackness overtook me and I slipped out of consciousness while the rest of my friends watched in horror.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, so I felt like this chapter was a bit dragged out, but hopefully you all caught the Stiles/Rose moments that I tried to sneak in. I know I promised the story would pick up soon but you'll have to wait for another few days to see what is happening to her. It almost feels… supernatural. (hint hint.) Anyways, once we get the supernatural element rolling it should be a much more interesting story and I can guarantee that the life of Rose Warren is about to get WAY more complicated. Get ready for some new developments in her personal storyline as well as the group's in future chapters and thank you all for reading! Please follow/favorite and give me some reviews or suggestions as to what you want to see! NEXT UPDATE HOPEFULLY SCHEDULED FOR SOMETIME AROUND MONDAY, JAN 6****th****!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyelids fluttered open. I squinted due to the painful glare of the lights above. As my senses slowly crept back I became more aware of my surroundings. I was lying horizontally on a narrow hospital bed. My side table had several "Get Well Soon" cards on it along with a bag full of my personal belongings. The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor broke the silence every few seconds. The numbness fading, I felt a warmth in my left hand and glanced towards it. Stiles' hand was clenched in mine and he was forwards, sleeping. I smiled a little at the comical way he was sprawled across the chairs before gently shaking him awake.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I said, tapping his shoulder. I cringed at the hoarseness of my voice as he stirred.

"Oh my god, Rose. Thank god." He breathed suddenly sitting upright. "Are you okay? Well- of course you're not but you know what I mean. Do you need water? I'll go grab someone." I laughed a little at his worried and hyper demeanor and let go of his hand.

"Calm down, Stiles, what happened to me?" He stared at the door as if longing to get a doctor but then sat down near my feet.

"We went on that horrible double date on Friday with everyone else and then you just sort of collapsed after throwing the ball. We called 911 and brought you here. We've been here for a while, everyone else is in the waiting room."

"How long is a while?" My eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"You… you've been here for three days." He admitted.

"Holy shit. What did the doctors say?"

"They don't really know. You had a huge fever that only broke this morning and they had to keep you sedated because you kept on moving. Nobody knows what caused it but other than that, you seem fine." He looked into my eyes as if the answers to my predicament were hidden in them. "Just stay here and relax, I'll go find someone and tell them that you're awake and then grab your parents."

"I don't know if you noticed Stiles but I couldn't move even if I wanted to." I gestured to the tubes that were stuck in my arm. He gave my hand a final squeeze then walked out, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, he returned with a pretty, dark-haired nurse who seemed familiar.

"Hey honey, I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mom. I'm just going to check a few things and then we'll see if we can get you out of here."

"Thanks Ms. McCall." I lay back as she asked me some questions about how I was feeling and what I was doing before I collapsed. Apparently it all went well because she helped me out of the bed and handed me some regular clothes. I looked at them in confusion.

"These aren't mine." I told Ms. McCall.

"A girl named Lydia dropped them off earlier today. I'll let you change. She began to walk out but then paused in the doorway. "Stiles!" She barked at him, "Are you planning to stay while she changes?" I'd totally forgotten that he was in the room. He stared up innocently, pretending to snap out of thought. Typical teenage boy.

"Nice try." I smirked at him as he scampered out into the hall. His cheeks turned a shade of red and he couldn't hold back the sheepish expression as he began to stutter an excuse. "Can it, Stilinski." I ordered, closing the door in his face.

When I opened the door, bag of possessions in hand, my parents and friends were waiting in the hall. Allison and Lydia threw their arms around me and possibly bruised my ribs with the sheer force of their hug. Scott, Jackson, and Stiles all had to leave for lacrosse, but all told me to get well soon. Finally, I got to my parents. They both pulled me into a tight hug and started gushing about how I didn't have to go back to school if I didn't want to and how worried they were about me. I absolutely hated being the center of attention and managed to squirm out of their grasp.

"Why didn't you tell us you liked him?" Lydia demanded, grabbing my arm.

"Like who?" I never told them that I liked anyone. Hell, if I liked anyone, it was news to me as well, ever since moving here I'd never become emotionally attracted to any of the boys that I had met.

"Stiles you dumbass!" She hissed. "You told us you liked Stiles!"

"When the hell did I ever say that?" I blurted. I paused and rewinded through my memories. Not once did I ever even consider Stiles like that, sure I told Allison I thought he was cute, and he was, but I never said that I wanted to date him or anything.

"Uh, in the ambulance… duh." Allison said this as if it were common knowledge. "They gave you some painkillers and you basically got shitfaced drunk off of them and said that you liked him. We were riding in the back with you, we saw it with our own eyes." My face must have morphed into an expression of horror because Allison quickly tried comforting me. "No, Rose, trust me it wasn't that bad! All you did was say that you liked him!"

"I WAS ON PAINKILLERS YOU ASS!" I screamed at them both. "I didn't know what I was saying! Nothing I said goes beyond you two. If Stiles _ever _finds out about this he'll never let me live it down." Lydia and Allison looked at each other meaningfully. "What now?" I snapped at them.

"Well… Stiles was kind of there when you said it." Allison looked at her feet in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"_What?"_ I looked at her in horror. "Tell me _exactly_ what the hell I said."

"What exactly _did_ you say?" Lydia paused as if remembering. "Something along the lines of-" She switched to a slurred, drunk tone to imitate me. "Stiles. I like you… I really like you. Hold my hand." Her and Allison began to hold hands and act stumble around. "I looove you."

My face red with anger, I gave them a lengthy threat about where their bodies would be found if word of this got out and left the bathroom with them in hysterics behind me. I found my parents, who had finished with the paperwork and I was finally cleared to go home.

We arrived at the house after what felt like hours. I made a beeline for my room so that I could change, shower, brush my teeth, and proceed to sleep for the next century and a half. After performing the first three tasks without collapsing, I walked across the hall to my room and pushed open the door. Everything was just as I had left it when I had gone bowling except for one thing. My window was propped open and someone was crawling through it.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and scrambled backwards. As the terror inside me built up, I felt something click. Just like at the bowling alley, I heard blood rush in my ears and the slightly metallic taste fill my mouth. Thankfully, I didn't black out this time but I got a feeling of nausea instead. Out of nowhere, the window closed on the figure and he let out a pained yell. I flicked on the lights and took a few deep breaths. It was Stiles.

"Stiles what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

"How did you close the window on me?" He rubbed his head, I could see a lump forming where it had hit him."

"I repeat, why the hell are you crawling through my window at eight o clock at night?"

"I was just checking on you! I climb through Scott's window all the time and he doesn't try and kill me."

"Well technically, I didn't hurt you, the window did, and you totally deserved that for scaring the living shit outta me."

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." He said, "You didn't pick up your phone or answer my texts."

"Stiles, I was in the shower." I crossed my arms defensively, but I could hear my tone soften. "And next time… use the door." I sat down on the bed next to him, examining the wound on his head. It was worse than I'd thought, a trickle of blood was matting his hair around the wound. "Shit Stiles, you're bleeding." He touched the cut with a finger and cringed as he saw the blood staining his hand. I got an ice pack and some wet paper towels, doing my best to stop the bleeding. After talking for a bit, I looked at the time. It had been over an hour.

"I should probably get going." He said, opening the window and starting to climb out.

"Hey, Stiles," I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He stopped, turning around to face me.

"I'm glad you came over." I gave him a small smile. I really was glad though. None of my friends back in Massachusetts would have crept into my room just to see if I was okay… although maybe that's a good thing.

"I know you are." He said with a smirk. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "After all, you do looove me." With that, he jumped out the window, landing on the ground below. My face red, I yelled outside.

"I WAS ON PAINKILLERS YOU LITTLE…. UGH!" Throwing my hands up in frustration, I slammed the window down and collapsed onto the bed, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I managed to meet up with Allison and Lydia between classes.

"Scott's coming over… tonight?" Lydia asked Allison.

"We're just studying together." She replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah… sure. Just studying." I said the last two words making air quotes with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, noting her puzzled expression.

"Well just studying never ends with just studying." Lydia answered her. "It's like, getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel." Allison stared back at her with a horrified expression, causing me to laugh.

"So, what are you saying?" She asked innocently. I can't believe she didn't understand what we were talking about. I mean, I knew Allison wasn't the type to sleep around but she couldn't possibly be _that _innocent.

"Make sure he covers up." This incited another perplexed look from her. "Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom!" Lydia laughed.

"Are you kidding me, after one date?" She whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Well, don't be a total prude… give him a little taste." Lydia answered casually with a shrug.

"Well I mean, how much is a little taste?" Allison wrapped her arms around her torso as if she was scared of the answer that she knew was coming.

"Oh my god, you really like him, don't you." Lydia smiled a bit

"Well I mean, when I moved here, I had a plan. No boyfriends till college, I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I… I don't know I just can't explain it."

"It's because you're in looove." I said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's her brain flooding with Phenethylamine." Lydia explained.

"What?" Allison and I said in tandem.

"I'll tell you what to do." Lydia leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Allison's jaw dropped and blush rose in her cheeks. I laughed at her horrified expression and left to go open my locker. My fingers fumbled with the lock. It was a few weeks into school and I still didn't have my combo down. I tried every possible combination I could think of with no luck. Finally I just gave up. Staring at the lock, I silently pleaded with it to open. Suddenly the lock flew off of the hook and clattered against the wall on the other side of the hall. I gasped, looking around to see if anyone had noticed, then the dizzy feeling hit me. I braced an arm against the locker, collapsing onto the floor. I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my chest and I began to take shallow, rapid breaths. I heard the familiar squeaking of Stiles' sneakers as he ran towards me.

"What happened?" He wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped me to my feet. I felt my heartbeat returning to normal and my breathing evened out.

"I don't know, I was in front of my locker and the lock wasn't working and I stared at it and it… it just flew off." I gestured to the lock laying on the floor a few feet away. "I didn't even touch it, then I started to feel dizzy and I just fell." He walked to the other side of the hall and picked up the lock from where it had fallen. He held it up and his eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" I asked, voice still shaking.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to it?" He asked in an unusually serious tone.

"Yeah, it just happened… why?" He held out the lock for me to see and I took a small gasp of breath. The lock didn't just unlock and somehow fly across the hall, the metal was literally torn into pieces. There was no way that I could have done that. I looked up at him with a scared expression, "Stiles… what's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Rose… I don't know."

I was driving Allison home from school and we were stuck in the parking lot. A line of cars had built up behind a familiar blue jeep. We got out of the car and started walking up to it. I saw Scott load someone into Stile's car and send them off.

"Hey," Allison said to Scott "What was he doing here?"

"Stiles was, uh, giving him a ride… long story." He responded, running a finger through his hair.

"I thought you said you weren't friends with him." She tilted her head.

"No, um, not really. We're still studying together, right?" I could tell he was desperate to change the subject. I felt bad for him, so I played along.

"Studying" I said as sarcastically, as possible, earning an elbow to my side from Allison.

"Yeah we're still on for tonight." She smiled as he gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

"I'll see you later! He called over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was trying to keep my mind off of what had happened with my locker today so I decided to pester Allison instead. I constantly checked my phone to see if Allison had texted me back. I had sent her at least three texts asking about how her arranged hookup had gone and judging by the lack of an answer it probably wasn't too amazing. I lay back in my bed, defeated. My mind began to wander back to what happened with the lock. It could have just been a really shitty lock, or maybe I had developed a strange new power. I laughed at this last thought, it was too ridiculous to even entertain the idea. I went on like this, creating theories for the next hour getting so lost in thought that I flinched when my phone rang next to me. Lunging for it I picked it up, thinking that it must be Allison calling me back… about damn time.

"Hey Allison, how did, you know "it" go?" I asked playfully. Unfortunately it wasn't Allison who had been calling, it was Stiles, and he sounded downright terrified.

"Rose, you know the animal clinic near the school?" His voice was shaking and I could hear screams in the background. "I need you to meet me there, right now. Hurry." Before I could even respond, he hung up. I didn't know what the hell was going on but if someone who was as laid back as Stiles was that afraid it had to be serious. I grabbed a jacket and my keys and ran out the door babbling an excuse to my parents about how I had forgotten something at school.

I arrived at the clinic just a few minutes later. I had sped well over the speed limit to get there as fast as I could. While running to the door, I tripped and fell, scraping my palms. I wiped the blood off on my jeans and saw Stiles running out of the clinic. He grabbed my hand, tugging me inside.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, I wouldn't call you if I didn't have to. He's right in here." I heard a scream come from the back room. I grabbed his hand and forced him to stop moving.

"Stiles, look at me." I grabbed his face in my hands and turned his head to face mine. "It's going to be okay, deep breaths, tell me what happened." I said this last part with as much confidence as I could muster. This was one of those rare situations in which I was the sane one. After a few deep breaths he replied.

"Derek Hale is in the back room and I sort of have to cut off his arm." I glared back at him before realizing that he wasn't kidding.

"Holy shit, you're serious. Why the hel-"

"Please Rose," He cut me off "I'll answer your questions later, we don't have much time." I stared into his terror-filled brown eyes before agreeing. He tugged me into the other room. A dark haired man who I assumed to be Derek was sitting on the metal table, tying a tourniquet around his left arm. He shifted and I saw what Stiles was freaking out about. A wound that I recognized as a bullet hole was oozing a black substance and the veins around it were all discolored. I had volunteered at the hospital's ER in my previous town, so situations like this were nothing new but I was nowhere near qualified to actually help someone with this bad an injury.

"Why haven't either of you called an ambulance yet?" I hissed, pulling out my phone and dialing 911.

"NO!" Stiles yelled in desperation. "You can't call the police."

"He's right," Derek said through gritted teeth. "All bullet wounds are reported to the police station and I can't explain this… We're going to have to cut it off." He shoved an electric saw into Stiles' hands and I let out a little whimper.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked Derek, beginning to freak out again.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied, positioning his arm underneath the blade.

"Umm, you have got to be one huge dumbass if you think that you can just stick a bandaid on that." I said, gesturing to his arm.

"He's kind of a werewolf with healing powers." Stiles looked at me and cringed at my expression.

"Stiles if you make one more joke right now I'll take that saw and shove it up your ass." I gave him a death stare.

"He's not joking." Derek said, deathly serious. It took me a minute to comprehend that he legitimately was trying to convince me he was a werewolf but I didn't have the time to deal with that right now.

"Look," Stiles moaned, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Yelled Derek.

"Well because of the cutting of flesh, the sawing on bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek challenged.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Fine, how about this, you cut my arm off, or I'm going to cut off your head." Derek growled at him.

"Okay seriously, I'm not buying your threats any mo-AH!" Derek grabbed his collar and yanked him across the table. "Okay! Fine, I'll do it!" Stiles cried out. Derek keeled over and spat blood onto the floor. Instead of the usual red color, it was a dark brown, almost black.

"Oh my god, what in hell even is that?" Stiles took a few steps back.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek spat out some more blood.

"Well it's not doing a very good job." he moaned in disgust.

"You have to do it now." Derek looked up at Stiles, and then at the saw. I could tell Stiles wasn't up for it. He was almost crying at this point and was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Give it to me." I said, holding my hand out to Stiles.

"What, Are you sure?" He bit his lip and paused.

"STILES STILINSKI I SAID GIVE ME THE GODDAMN SAW!" I slammed my hand on the table and wrenched it out of his grasp. Positioning it on Derek's arm. I started counting down. "Okay Derek, here we go. Three two…" I closed my eyes, preparing to turn it on.

"Stiles?" I heard a voice from the front desk. I paused, looking around for the source. Scott McCall appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell are you all doing?" He stared at us. "Why did you bring her here, she can't know about us!" He gestured to me.

"Can we have this talk later, sort of dying over here?" Derek spat at me before turning to Scott. "Did you get it?" Scott handed him a large bullet.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked him, I got no response. Instead, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. The bullet fell from his hand and into a grate in the floor. Scott bent over and tried picking it up to no avail. Stiles knelt down beside Derek and tried getting him to wake up. Failing, he looked desperately at Scott.

"Scott, what are we going to do? He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled.

Scott finally managed to get the bullet. It was clenched between his… claws? I looked at his hands, where his nails should have been, deadly sharp claws now grew from his hands.

"How did you…" I trailed off, too confused to speak.

Stiles drew back a fist. "Please don't kill me for this." He pleaded, before bringing his fist down on Derek's face. He bolted upright and looked around. Stiles winced, holding his hand in pain. I could practically hear his knuckles and wrist cracking from where I stood. Derek, now on his feet, bit open the bullet to reveal some herbs inside. He tapped it out onto the metal table and then pulled out a lighter and lit them up. He scooped the mixture into his hand and pressed it into the wound. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out as Derek screamed in absolute pain, falling to the floor. I took a step back, clinging to Stiles' out of fear. My fear turned to shock when I noticed the black veins around the wound returning to normal. Where a few seconds ago had been a gaping wound, there was now clear skin. No visible sign that there had ever been a bullet there remained. I let my mouth fall open.

"That… was… AWESOM! YES" Stiles yelled from the corner like a three year old.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked in all seriousness.

"Well, aside from the agonizing pain." Derek snarled sarcastically.

"Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said from the corner.

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott attempted to threaten Derek. If he took it seriously, he gave no sign. "A-and if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad."

"What, you think you can trust them?" Derek stared a Scott.

"Wait," I held up a hand, finding my voice. "What does any of this have to do with Allison?" Nobody answered me. I looked around, getting angrier by the second. Who the hell did Stiles think he was to drag me here, expecting me to perform surgery on someone I didn't even know in a goddamn animal clinic and then push me away? He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to steer me out of the room. "Stiles, take your hand off of me." I said with the icy and calm tone that I always had when I got mad.

"Rose," He began "Go home. It's not safe for you to know these things. I shouldn't have brought you here, it was my mistake." He tried pushing me back again but I shrugged his hand off.

"Now you listen to me," I said, jabbing a finger into his chest. "It's not my fault you dragged me across town to witness whatever the hell just went on in that room." I gestured to the door, "Whatever that was, whatever he is, that's not natural. I have _never _given you a reason to distrust me so you're going to tell me everything or the next person that hears about this is Allison's dad." His eyebrows shot up and an angry look crossed his face. "That's right, I swear to god I'll tell him everything that went on here tonight. I saw how scared Scott was talking about him." Stiles pressed his lips into a thin line, he opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking.

"Go home Rose." He walked into the room, leaving me in the hall, locking it behind him.

"Stiles." I yelled, banging on the door. "_Stiles!" _Taking a step back, I heard the familiar rush in my ears that I noticed I always got before I collapsed but for some reason this time it felt different. It didn't feel like it was hurting me, I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins, the beating of my heart. I held up a hand placing it on the door. Seconds later it blasted off of its hinges, careening into the wall opposite from me. I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't control my actions anymore. I could feel my body moving, but I wasn't in control. It was like I was awake while sleepwalking… it was terrifying. I stepped inside the room to see Scott and Stiles holed up in one corner. Derek even took a step back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Rose?" Stiles whimpered, slowly making his way towards me, hands raised in surrender. Rose it's me, Stiles." I ignored him, my gaze sweeping the room. I looked at the table and it flipped over. As I stared at them one by one, all the glass cabinets burst into glittering shards. He took another step closer and I could feel my arm move against my will. I didn't even touch him but there was another crashing sound as he flew across the room, hitting the back wall and crumpling to the ground. I looked in horror at his body lying on the floor motionless. Seeing him lying there, I snapped out of the trance, fighting whatever was controlling my actions. When was in full control of my senses again. I ran towards him, and crouched down by his head.

"Rose, what the hell was that?" Scott whispered from behind me. I stared fearfully back at him before realizing that I had no idea. I had no clue why this was happening to me. I had yet to figure out how I had blasted open the door and how I had thrown Stiles across the room without laying a finger on him.

"Why isn't he moving?" I whimpered pathetically, searching for a pulse. Scott and Derek just looked at each other, frozen. "DO SOMETHING!" I shrieked, pleading with them. After a short pause, Derek crouched down beside me, taking Stiles' arm in his hand. Black blood started to flow up into his arms and after a few seconds Stiles sat up, seemingly healed. He looked around, rubbing his head. I pulled him into a tight hug before he could comprehend what had happened. He wrapped his arms around me as I dissolved into tears right in front of everyone. We stayed like that for what felt like hours before I pulled back, drying my eyes. I looked around once more, this time focusing on Derek.

"Tell me what's happening right now, because whatever it is that you guys are doing, it's affecting me too." I balled my fists in frustration. "You can start by telling me what you and Scott are because no human that I know can spontaneously heal from a bullet wound or grow two inch claws."

"Werewolves." Scott said simply, Derek silently nodding in agreement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say it was a joke but he never did. "You're serious?" I crossed my arms over my chest skeptically. "Prove it."

"Fine." Derek turned me to face him. After a brief second of silence, I could tell something had changed, fangs sprouted from his mouth, luminescent eyes stared up at me as he let out a feral growl.

"Point taken." I stepped back in fear, trying to maintain my cool. This entire night had felt like a nightmare and I still wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or not.

"Any other questions?" He growled, now returning back to normal.

"Yeah, whatever you're doing to me that made me nearly kill Stiles, how do I stop it?" He chuckled before responding, "I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't us. That was all you."

"I'm human. I don't do supernatural shit, it's not really my style." I stared around gesturing to the wreckage lying around me. "I can't do this, hell I can barely lift a 45 pound weight, let alone rip a door off its hinges." He raised his eyebrows at me again,

"Humans can't do what you did." He picked a large, sharp shard of glass off the floor, staring at it intensely. A split second later he hurled it towards my face. I let out a scream and closed my eyes, holding my hands up in front of me to keep it from cutting into my head. I waited for the pain but it never came.

"Open your eyes, Rose." Derek commanded. I obeyed, gasping at what I saw. The shard of glass was floating in midair mere inches from where it would have hit my palm.

"What the hell…" I trailed off in a mixture of fear and confusion, looking up at Derek. "What am I?"

"You, my friend… are a witch."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I promised that something supernatural was happening in Rose's life, didn't I? ;) Sorry for updating so late, I wanted to get this up a few days ago but school has been really hectic after break. I should be updating soon so keep checking to see if new chapters are up. I love reading the reviews so if you have any thoughts to share please do! See you all soon.**

**P.S I may be editing this same chapter later as well as adding in a short end scene of season 1 episode 4 if I have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, exhausted from last night's debacle at the animal clinic. I tried to retain some normalcy by jumping in the shower like I always did when I woke up. My entire life may have just turned upside down but I can at least have this. A few minutes later I heard a thump just outside the door. Both of my parents worked in the mornings, or at least that's what I thought. At this point I wouldn't be entirely surprised if they spent their mornings summoning demons and honing their witchcraft skills. I threw on some clothes, grabbed a razor from my drawer, and slowly made my way towards the door, placing my hand on the doorknob. Twisting it slowly, I threw the door open, spotting someone sitting on my bed and proceeded to flail at them, razor in hand, while screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt a hand tighten around my wrist, effectively disarming me, and I realized I was in the middle of assaulting Derek Hale.

"You." I glared at him, shaking my hand free and rubbing my wrist which was starting to bruise.

"Me." He raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the razor lying on the floor. "You're a witch, and your weapon of choice is a razor?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." I grumbled, trying not to look as scared as I really was. He stood up, towering over me and suddenly took on a more-serious expression.

"You need to be taking this whole situation a lot more seriously. Do you have _any fucking idea_ how lucky Stiles is to be alive right now? How do you think you're going to control yourself next time you have a breakdown like that? Huh?"

"I'm more of the 'ignore the problem till it goes away' type. Take for example the fact that I'm trying to ignore the fact that there are fricken _werewolves_ running around Beacon Hills les I go insane." I shrugged, turning away from him. He grabbed my wrist in a vice grip, sending shocks of pain sprinting up my arm.

"_HE COULD HAVE DIED!_" He roared, fangs exposed and eyes glowing. No matter how casually I was trying to take the reality of the supernatural existing I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing a wolf shift in front of me. Flinching, I gave him my signature death glare.

"Take… your… hand… off." I said through gritted teeth, as slowly and icily as possible. He glared back at me and slowly softened his grip.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." He stared at the ground and pause before speaking again. "I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but what you're going through isn't something that you can just shrug off and leave behind you. Every time you grow angry, every time you let your emotions take a hold of you you're at risk of another meltdown. I… I can't always be there to heal people when you are the one nearly killing them." I let those last few words sink in. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was the reason that Stiles almost died and I had no idea how to control my newfound abilities. I didn't like it, but Derek was probably the only person that knew what was going on with me, I hadn't even told my parents because I was adopted and I'm pretty sure my paperwork didn't come with a "WARNING- CHILD MAY BE A WITCH" sticker on it. Derek spoke again, noting my indecision. "Just come to my house after school for the next few weeks. I don't care what you have to tell your parents, just come and I'll teach you how to control it." I pondered the offer for a second.

"Fine. I'll do it on one condition." I brandished a finger in his face. "I get to bring Stiles." Derek raised his eyebrows at this.

"Any particular reason? It's not always advisable to have a romantic partner present at these sorts of things. Especially not a human one." Flush rose in my cheeks as I turned away from him, embarrassed.

"Stiles isn't my romantic partner, ew."

"You know, Rose, I can tell when you're lying. And you may not even know it, but your heart skipped a beat over the word 'isn't'." Derek smirked at me, leaving me even more red-faced than I had been before. With that, he hurled himself out the window and disappeared into the woods.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Absolutely not. Nope, no. Hell to the no. nada." Stiles said, refusing to make eye contact with me as I asked him to accompany me to Derek's after school.

"Stiles, please. I'm literally begging you. He scares the shit out of me."

"Yeah, Rose, me too and that's precisely why I'm not going!" He tried walking ahead of me so I grabbed his shoulder and cornered him against a locker. It was time to pull out the secret weapon that every girl should have in their arsenal. I began to let my eyes tear up and started to fake-cry.

"Oh shit, no. Rose, don't, uh, cry." He awkwardly patted me on the back as I let a large, fake tear roll down my face. I could feel the awkwardness practically dripping off of him. If Stiles had one weakness, it was dealing with overly emotional girls. I looked up at him with puppy eyes. If he could resist this, then there really was no way he would be coming with me.

"Please?" I mumbled, hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder for dramatic effect as I began to cry into his chest.

"Oh I am so going to regret this." I heard him whisper before putting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look up at him. "Okay fine. I'll go. But only for one week, that's it." He added, causing me to let out a small scream of delight and squeeze him before running off down the hall.

"Thank you so much, I love you!" I called over my shoulder, sprinting into my class. And for once, those last three words didn't feel so fake when I said them. I took my seat in the class, but where Lydia usually sat, there was just an empty seat. I moved my vision to Jackson's seat; it was empty too.

"Hey, Danny." I whispered to Jackson's best friend, if anything had happened to them he would be the first to know. "Where are Lydia and Jackson?"

"You didn't hear?" He wore a worried and uneasy expression. "They were attacked by some kind of animal at the video store."

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, neither one of them are hurt but both of them are skipping school today." I slumped back in my chair, upset by this news. Sure, the police probably thought that it was a mountain lion but now that I knew werewolves were crawling in and out of the area I was more than a little suspicious. The only ones I knew about were Scott and Derek and I'm pretty sure neither of them was running rampant killing random people so that must mean that there's a third that Derek didn't tell me about. I spent the rest of the class trying to get in touch with Lydia to no avail.

I got the text from Stiles, "Meet me by my car after school. I'll drive you to Derek's." I smiled in relief, knowing that I wouldn't face the werewolf alone. Shortly after the bell rang, I packed my stuff up and waited by the jeep for Stiles to arrive. We drove mostly in silence, neither of us really knowing what Derek had in store but both knowing that it had to be better than me nearly killing someone again. Stiles turned left onto a dirt road, barely discernable beneath the leaves covering the ground.

"Are you sure that this is the right direction?" I asked him.

"Yup. Derek lives all by himself out here. He doesn't even have a proper house, it burned down a few years back, killed most of his family." Stiles looked over at me to see my reaction and gave a small snort when he saw my face turn white as a sheet.

"Great, so not only does he live far away from any human help that I might need, but his family was burned to death in the same rooms that I'll be training in." I said in a shaky whisper. We pulled up onto what I guess could be called a driveway. The house fit Stiles' description perfectly. A huge, beautiful, brick façade faded into the burnt black beams of the missing ceiling, leaving the entire back of the house exposed. Derek was standing on the porch expectantly waiting for us. I got out of the car and waited for Stiles before even walking nearer to Derek. It's not that I actually felt like he was going to harm me but something about him was broken; damaged… and that made him unpredictable. I clung to Stiles' side as we walked up to him.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." I said, trying to sound like my usual cynical self but instead my voice came out as a barely audible whimper.

"Okay. First things first, what do you know about being a witch and are your parents witches." Derek gave me a pointed look, waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh. I'm adopted so I don't really think my parents know at all, and I've never met my biological mom and dad so I can't really answer that. As for actually being a witch, I don't really remember making a pact with the devil and most of my knowledge comes from reading "The Crucible" as summer homework." As I finished my sentence, Derek's face contorted into a mixture of pity and disbelief.

"Seriously? Deal with the devil?" He snorted, "Apparently, you know absolutely nothing about who you are which is going to make this a hell of a lot harder for me." He paused and considered what to do next before speaking, "First off, nobody hears about this. Stiles and Scott already know but don't even think about telling your other friends or even your parents. If you need help with something supernatural, you come to me. Got it?" I nodded my head. "Now, to make up for your lack of knowledge I'm going to explain the basics of witchcraft to you. One, It's not from a pact with the devil or any shit like that. That was a rumor started by the church hundreds of years back. Your power comes from your bloodline. You don't just become a witch you have to be born one. Secondly, what you went through at the clinic is called an awakening. It's basically when you first start experiencing your powers and isn't always the prettiest event as I'm sure you remember. If you're not careful, the magic can and will overpower you like it did back there. When you use magic, you don't always produce it, you act as a channel for it to flow through. Open yourself up to it or let your guard down and it has free reign of your body. Third, there are two kinds of magic that you'll be using. One is what's called internal magic. The source of internal magic's power is your body. You can use it wherever you want, whenever you want, but whatever you do with internal magic takes a bit of energy to work. If you try a spell that takes too much out of you you'll literally burn up into ashes. The other kind of magic is called external magic; it's way harder to control than the first kind and you should only use it when absolutely necessary. While the first kind of magic comes from your body, external magic comes from energy sources around you. They can be living things, or the Earth itself. Most of the time you need other herbs or 'ingredients to use external magic.'" He took a map of California from his pocket that had lines crisscrossing it at odd angles and uneven intervals. "These are ley lines. They're the 'currents' of the Earth's natural energy and Beacon Hills-" He tapped the map where our small town was located. "Is right on one of the largest ones in North America. That means that you're going to have to be extremely careful if you ever do use it because it's more potent here than say, Alaska or someplace else. You got everything so far?" He gave me another pointed look, as if I should have been taking notes on everything he just said. Instead, I just nodded slightly, paling at the complexity of the situation. I thought that Derek would be annoyed with me for knowing so little but his tone was surprisingly gentle and understanding.

"Is that all?" I asked, already knowing that the answer was no.

"I wish it was." He snorted. "But to be honest, that's all that I personally know… which is why I brought someone else to help." As if on cue, the door behind me opened and a tall, pretty girl, in her early twenties, with pale skin, and long, flowing dark hair stepped out. Her green eyes studied me as if I were some kind of meal that she couldn't wait to eat. She was dressed in a leather jacket, dark jeans and combat boots. She looked me up and down the way that those judgmental stylists on the fashion channel look at all of the poorly dressed people.

"Rose, this is Brynn. She's- "

"A friend doing him a huge favor." She cut Derek off abruptly, inciting a surprised and aggressive look from a now-silent Derek, but then smiled at me. "Don't mind him, deep down he's a real teddy bear." I raised my eyebrows and let my mouth slightly open. I had never seen anyone talk to Derek like that; whenever I or Stiles talked to him it was in a borderline terrified tone. "Well, I'm Brynn. I'm brunette, I'm a witch, I'm a little bit of a bitch." I gave out a small laugh, recognizing the reference. "And yes I got that from the TV, not all of us are tall dark and living under a rock like Derek over here." She squeezed his shoulder playfully before turning back to me. "So I hear you're the new witch in town? Any problems so far?"

"Well I nearly killed one of my best friends by hurling him into a wall and then proceeded to cry for ten hours straight so I'm going to go with yes." I felt a little more at ease now that Brynn was here. With Derek, it was always a strict and cold environment but she seems like a person that could be fun to get to know.

"Well don't worry because I'm going to teach you how not to throw your boyfriend into walls."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, quizzically. Sure, I would expect that from Lydia or Allison who wanted us to get together but she had known me for all of two minutes and had figured it out.

"Um, that is him… right?" She said, gesturing to Stiles who was kicking leaves around a few feet away.

"Oh, uh. No! That's just Stiles. He's my friend, not anything else." I stammered. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at me, bemused.

"Let's be honest here, it doesn't take being a witch to see that you like him. The way that you were stammering just now, how you were basically attaching yourself to him walking up here. And I bet that Derek heard a change in your heartbeat just now when you said that." I shrugged, trying to hide the blush on my face as Derek nodded in agreement. "Whatever, I'm not here to grill you about your love life, I'm here to train you as a witch so let's get down to business." She dusted her palms and led me inside. Stiles and Derek soon followed. The inside of the house was also fancy and even though areas were burnt or boarded up I could tell it had once been an incredibly luxurious place. Brynn ushered us into a room with her bags piled around and then selected one. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out a few sticks of grey wood and an ornate dagger with Celtic knots swirling around the black hilt. Double checking to make sure she had everything, Brynn then walked outside with us to the large yard behind the house.

"Okay, so we're going to start with the basics of using your internal power to make things move. It's one of the few things you can do with internal magic and from what I hear you've actually done it before when you sent Stiles across a room without touching him." She gestured to Derek and Stiles "She's going to need to focus for this so the less people around the better." She waved them off.

"But I want to see!" Stiles pouted before Derek caught his collar and dragged him off into the house.

"Okay so take this," She handed me one of the wooden sticks from her bag. "These are wands. I know, it's stereotypical and tacky for witches to have wands but they're made of mountain ash which makes it easier to channel the magic." She placed a small pebble in my free hand. "We're going to start off small, just lifting this." I looked at the pebble as if it were a foreign object, how was I supposed to do anything with it? I hadn't been able to move anything since the night at the clinic. My doubts were cut off by Brynn giving more advice. "First close your eyes." I obeyed, "Now take deep breaths. Focus on your own energy; you can feel it rushing through your veins, can't you? Feel everything around you, the way your feet ground you to the Earth, the way that the leaves on the trees move in the wind, the place where your hand and the rock meet. The most important part to moving objects is knowing that everything is somehow connected. Once you feel that connection, you're golden." I took in a deep breath, clearing my thoughts. I focused on the warmth radiating off of my skin. I don't know how long I just stood like that, listening and feeling every slight change in the space around me, and I know it sounds crazy, but I _felt_ everything going on around me. I somehow could hear the individual rustle of every leaf on every tree in the wind. I heard Brynn and my breathing interrupting the sounds of the wind. A warm buzz coursed through my veins like when you get up after lying down for a long time, filling me up with sheer power. "Now focus specifically on the rock. Block everything else out. Nothing exists but you, and the pebble in your hand. Focus on it lifting up, weightless…" Her voice was drowned out as I slowly let go of reality. The first sounds to go were the trees, then the howl of the wind, then Brynn's voice. I was in a transcendental state, where I was both aware of everything at once and nothing at all. Only when Brynn whispered, "Now open your eyes." did I come back to reality. I let my eyelids flutter open and stared into my hand. Floating mere inches above my palm, the pebble levitated as if picked up by an invisible hand… 

**Author's note: Sorry I'm updating so late, my school has midterms going on right now which are keeping me more than busy. On the plus side, here's a new chapter. It doesn't really correspond to a certain episode because I wanted to build up Rose's character a little bit more. I'll try and update as soon as I can and remember to write reviews. I love reading you guys' opinion on the chapters so keep posting. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That's good," Brynn commented with a smile, "took you a while to get going, but good focus." I smiled, at least I sort of understood how all of this worked now. Brynn ran me through the same exercise over and over again for nearly an hour till I literally fell to my knees from exhaustion. One would think that lifting pebbles would be a simple enough task for a witch but let me tell you, it drained my energy as if I had run a marathon. She was trying to get me to continue practicing, rambling on about how I needed to practice to build up a tolerance for magic when Derek ran out of the house with an out-of-breath Stiles in tow. His urgent expression was one of rage as well as fear. He locked eyes with Brynn and said four words that filled her and me with terror.

"The Argents are here."

"You guys need to hid, _now!_" Brynn hissed at me and Stiles, running with us into the house. I looked around for somewhere to hide. Stiles grabbed my hand and tugged me into a small closet, locking the door behind us. We fidgeted, trying to fit both of us in the tiny closet but only ending up in a severely awkward pose where I was almost on top of him. We were so close that I could feel his chest rising with each breath, his panicked heartbeat pulsing at double the natural rate. For a few seconds it was silent, then a loud bang as the door was kicked open. I winced at the sound and buried my face in Stiles' neck to keep from crying out in horror. Scott and Stiles had told me of the horrible things that the Argents had done to supernatural creatures over the years and I was praying that I wouldn't be their next victim.

"No one's home." A gruff male voice said, painfully close to where we were hiding.

"Oh he's here." A woman's voice called in a singsong voice. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out," A third voice joined in, "burying a bone in the backyard."

"Really… a dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you've got? Said the woman voice sarcastically. "If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad you're sister bit it before she had her first litter. The three hunters started walking towards where we were hiding. "Too bad she howled like a _bitch…_WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" As she yelled this, a feral snarl ripped through the air. I peered through the crack in the door to see what was going on. One of the men was thrown into a wall out of nowhere- I guess that Brynn must have done that. I looked down the hall just in time to see the other man being kicked through a door by a fully morphed Derek Hale. He let out another growl, this time aimed at the only hunter left standing, the blonde woman. If I was in her place, I would be scared shitless but she just gave a slight smirk and whipped out an electrical cattle prod-type weapon. Derek rushed towards her but was immediately stabbed by the woman. Blue sparks rushed over his body, crippling him and causing him to collapse to the ground. I let out a small whimper and slipped my hand into Stiles'. I had never seen someone confront a werewolf with ease, let alone one who was accompanied by a witch. She let out a mean laugh, as cliché as those of the villain in horror movies. Holding up the weapon she said,

"Five hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity were you?" She said, brushing the still-shaking Derek with a toe as if he were a smudge on the floor that she didn't want seen. "Not with the fire and all, which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret… maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to lure you out. Unpleasant; and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste. Now, here's the part that might _really_ kick you in your balls," She dropped her voice down to a loud whisper. "_We didn't kill her. _You think I'm lying?" Derek looked at her, rage in his eyes. Clearly he knew who this was and it sure as hell wasn't anyone good.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, sweetie. Why don't you listen to my heart beat? Tell me if I am… okay?" Derek gave a slight nod. In response. She leaned closer to him until she was whispering right in his ear. "_We… Didn't… Kill… Your… Sister." _She pulled away, leaving Derek still weak, but with a look of utter defeat on his face."Hear that? No blips, just the steady beat of cold hard truth. We found bite marks on her body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? You might as well admit what you've been thinking all along which is that the alpha killed her. Why aren't we helping each other out? All you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solve, everyone goes home happy." She looked into his eyes, then narrowed her own in suspicion. I could practically see the gears in her head turning; working out some problem unknown to me. "Unless… you don't know who it is either." She turned around and I saw her hand creep towards her hip where a gun was strapped to her thigh. "Well… guess who just became totally useless?" She turned, whipping out the gun and squeezed the trigger. By the time she had done so, Derek was already out of the house. Unfortunately we weren't. I felt the bullet graze my hand… just before it buried itself in Stiles' side. He started screaming before the first drop of blood hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles put one hand over the wound and clapped the other hand on his mouth to stifle the scream but the damage had been done. We were alone in a closet, defenseless, with no sign of Brynn or Derek's presence. Mere seconds later, the blonde woman had wrenched open the door of the closet where we were hiding. She grabbed my arm and pulled… hard. I felt myself hurtling through the air and crashing into the wall behind her. There was an audible popping noise as my right arm popped out of its socket. Black spots of pain danced across my vision and I fell to the ground, jarring my shoulder causing me to scream aloud. I could see her going for Stiles, still crying and wincing in pain as his blood flowed out of him at an alarming rate. I tried getting up, managing to make it to my knees before she saw me. Another kick to my ribcage caused another audible crack to break the silence. I was sent sprawling back onto the floor. I couldn't even manage a scream through the haze of pain that had suddenly become my life. Satisfied with my inability to move, she turned back to Stiles, pulling a large knife from her belt as she did so.

"So what are you two? Werewolves… humans with a death wish?" She looked at us like a cat toying with a mouse right before it devours it. Neither of us were able to answer her question, probably because of the overwhelming physical pain we were in. She crouched down near me, sweeping my hair away from my face. "Aw, honey. You've got ten seconds to answer before I mess up this pretty little face of yours." She began counting down from ten on her fingers. "Ten… nine… eight." I tried saying something, anything to appease her but all I was able to do was cough up a puddle of blood. I locked eyes with Stiles, who was barely hanging on across the room before clearing my throat.

"Go to hell." I sputtered before resuming my fit of coughing.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" She laughed, standing up. I expected her to kick me again, or even kill me but she just took a few steps back and pointed her knife at me. "I respect that. Your willingness to sacrifice yourself. But let's see how well your attitude holds up-" She pointed the knife at Stiles, "When it isn't your life on the line." I tried getting up again, but the pain was just too much. More black spots appeared as I fell miserably back into the growing puddle of my own blood. She grabbed his shirts collar, yanking him up to his feet. He didn't scream, or even whimper but locked eyes with me again, gritting his teeth. "I'll give you three seconds to answer befo-" She was cut off by Stiles.

"She doesn't know anything." Stiles sputtered. In response, Kate took a short look at him… and then sunk the knife up to the hilt in his side. I was almost unconscious, my eyes were already closed but the bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the air out of his lungs woke up something inside me. Something feral; something dark. A familiar rush of blood and anger roared in my ears. I could feel my body moving, picking itself up, but once again it wasn't me moving it. I felt my ribs snap back into place as if they had never been broken. I heard my arm pop back into place without any pain. I didn't know what this was but I let it take over me. I shut down every single part of me that was resisting it and it felt so _wrong_. I had just given in to something powerful, something more animal than human and that power now coursed through me. I could feel it resonating in every part of me, the uncontrolled rage and strength. I felt like I could rip the woman limb from limb; hell, I _wanted_ to do it. I wanted to cause her every bit as much pain as she had caused me. Fixating on this thought, I looked towards her, a sick smile creeping across my face. Rushing towards her faster than was humanly possible, my fist connected with her chest. She was thrown with such force that she blasted a hole in the wall. She slammed against the wall, but didn't crumple. Although human, this woman was strong; I knew that much. But right now I was so much stronger. I laughed at her as she pulled out her gun.

"Really? You think that's going to work now?" I sneered, I simply thought of the gun flying out of her hands and watched as it did. Fear crept into her eyes as she looked for somewhere to run and that made me happy. A sick kind of joy filled me up to the brim before I held out my hand, she flew up into the air, suspended midway between the floor and ceiling. Struggling to find something to hold on, she was shaking like a rag doll. I pointed a single finger at her, and swiped it to the side. She followed its path, crashing into the wall. I toyed around with my new method of entertainment, sending her limp body crashing into the floor, ceiling, windows; anywhere and everywhere I wanted. The predator had become the prey, and I the predator. I heard the front door slam open, wheeling around to see the source of the noise I saw Derek and Brynn. They looked directly into my eyes and a look of absolute terror crept into theirs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?" Derek roared at Brynn. She just stared at me, openmouthed and seemingly unaware of what was going on. Grabbing control of her senses, her eyes flicked to another shape lying on the ground, Stiles. I took one look at his broken body and I felt the rage slipping away. How had I become so obsessed with ripping Kate to shreds that I had forgotten him and left him lying there? I realized that I could move myself now, the animal inside me was no longer in control. Brynn was crouched at his side, looking hopelessly at Derek for instructions.

"Well, HEAL HIM!" Derek yelled, yanking his hair in frustration.

"I can't!" Brynn's eyes started to water. "It's too bad for me to be able to do anything." Fully aware now, I put together the pieces of what they were saying. Stiles was going to die… and it was all my fault. I wrenched my eyes away from the sight of him, taking a look around at all the destruction I had caused. Holes were blasted through the walls from where I had levitated the woman through them, dents and scratches twisted their way around the house and several large pools of blood covered the floor. I moved my now-blurry eyes back to him. I trailed my eyes down to the source of the crimson stains on his shirt and felt another rush of blood in my ears. At first I feared I was having another psychotic episode where I sent people flying through walls with my mind but it felt different; better. A warmth spread to my hands and I just went with where the magic was taking me. Kneeling down by his side, I noticed a glow surrounding my palms, a sort of golden light, just discernable in the dark room. Lifting his shirt, I saw the two deep wounds with blood still bubbling out of them. Pressing a palm on each I suddenly felt some kind of energy flowing through me, as if I had been struck by lightning. I gasped at the euphoric feeling. I could literally feel the life flowing from me back to him, watching as the wounds on his side slowly closed. I stayed like that for at least a minute, just kneeling next to the pale brown haired boy with my glowing hands pressed to his bleeding body like a scene out of a sci-fi movie. As the euphoric feeling started to slip away I closed my eyes, a feeling of contentment settling in my chest. Opening my eyes, I removed my hands and had just enough time to see the barely discernable scars on his body before I blacked out.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the nice reviews, they actually make my day and make me want to write for you guys so much more As you may have noticed, the last two chapters have been pretty short, I wanted to update the story because I hadn't in a while but school is keeping me busier than ever. Thankfully, tomorrow is Friday and I should get a new chapter up this weekend that's a bit longer. Thank you all so much for reading, you guys are amazing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares haunted me while I slept. I dreamt that I was standing over a body, blood on my hands. I didn't remember how or why, but I knew that I had done it. I knelt next to it, turning it over. The bloody and bruised face of Stiles Stilinski stared up at me through lifeless eyes. Suddenly it wasn't him that I was holding, but Allison instead. Then my adoptive parents, Scott, Lydia; everyone that I loved or cared about was lying dead in my arms and I had killed them… I had killed them all. The scene changed, I was in an endless white room. A single mirror stood on the floor. Walking towards it, I noticed that something was off. I crept towards it slowly. Gripping the edges I stared at my reflection. Everything was perfectly normal except my eyes. A pair of luminescent green eyes stared back at me instead of my usually hazel ones. I whipped around to see the blonde woman with a knife in her hand right before she stabbed me and my world dissolved into black.

I woke up to the hushed whispers of Derek and Brynn in the corner of a bedroom in the Hale house. Several blankets were piled on me, but that didn't keep a cold shiver from running down my spine. A brief flutter of confusion swept across me, where exactly was I? What had happened? How long have I been here? Then it all came rushing back; the blond woman with the guns and knives, my insane magical attack on her as well as the most haunting thought of all; Stiles' bleeding body laying at my feet just before I blacked out. I bolted upright in the bed screaming as if awaking from another long nightmare.

"STILES, NO! STILES! Stiles!" I kept on screaming his name, letting the panic of the moment sweep over me. For all I knew, I had just killed my best friend. Derek and Brynn quickly rushed to my side, forcing me back down by the shoulders. I choked out his name a few more times in between sobs and took shallow, shuddering breaths.

"Shhh, calm down honey. He's okay. He's fine." Brynn said softly, stroking my hair to calm me down. "He's right here."

I looked to where she was gesturing, he was in the bed, lying on his side to my right. My hands traveled across the mattress, seeking out his warmth. I let my arms wrap around his chest, pulling him closer to me. His even, steady breaths caked with sleep were in stark contrast to my short and stiff ones as I buried my face in his neck. Tears began to stream down my face as I silently cried, letting my tears soak into a corner of his T shirt. I inhaled, breathing in his scent. A faint smells of his cologne mixed with a hint of curly fries wafted off of his skin. I nuzzled further into his neck and let myself drift off into sleep again.

Once again, I woke up to Derek and Brynn's whispers in the corner of the room. I pretended to be asleep so that I could figure out what they were talking about because Derek's voice which was usually so steely and deliberate was coming across quite mad. Like, _seriously _pissed.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what's going on with her" He demanded of Brynn.

"I mean, I've never seen anything like it. Yeah, there are witches who don't exactly use their powers for 'good' and all that cliché shit but this is something else. The way she was able to heal him like that; he would have died if she didn't because I sure as hell don't know anybody who can bring someone back from that kind of a wound. What she did, she shouldn't be able to do that… ever. We're lucky that Kate even made it out alive or else we'd have more hunters on our asses than we could handle." As she finished up her sentence, I took in a gasp of breath and my heart skipped a beat. Why were they talking about me? I assumed that these breakdowns and blackouts I've been having were a normal thing for witches. I wanted to listen to more but Derek must have heard my gasp because he yanked his head towards me at the noise. In an attempt to cover up my eavesdropping I pretended to wake up. I tried stretching, but then was reminded that my arms were still wrapped around Stiles' chest. He had grabbed one of my hands in sleep so I had to wake him up just to get out of bed.

"Stiles," I whispered to him, shaking his shoulder. "Stiles…" I shook it harder but he only shifted in his sleep. "STILES!" I finally yelped, smacking his shoulder with my hand. He turned over, laying on his back and yawned himself awake. Blinking a few times, he slowly came to his senses. He looked at me, then at my arm which was still wrapped around him, and then at our interlaced hands. I tried to hold back any blush in my cheeks as he tried puzzling out exactly what had happened.

"You are in bed… with me, and so is your arm… which is also wrapped around me." He said this sheepishly, causing me to nervously laugh at his confusion.

"Excellent observations Stiles," I said with a patronizing look on my face. "Now could you maybe let go of my hand so that we can get out of bed without having to amputate each other's limbs?" He let go of my hand and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. I saw the bloodstain on his shirt where the woman, who I assumed was the "Kate" that Derek and Brynn had been talking about earlier, had stabbed him.

"Hey, let me check how bad it is." I reached out for the tattered edge of his shirt and lifted it up. Two red lines crossed his pale skin where the knife and bullet had entered. They hadn't completely healed and would undoubtedly leave a mark, but for what he had gone through it was an absolute miracle. (If we completely disregard the fact that I healed him after a psycho-witch breakdown) I let my hands graze over the marks, him wincing as I touched one.

"Sorry." I whispered, pulling back my hand and letting his shirt fall back down.

"_Ahem!" _Derek coughed loudly from the other side of the room, glaring at me like I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Brynn elbowed him, glaring at his face through the corners of her eyes but I got the message; I needed to leave so that they could sort things out in secret. I dragged Stiles out of bed, noting how he took a sharp breath of pain as he sat up. I was just about to leave the room when a though occurred to me. Kate knew what I looked like… she also knew what Stiles looked like and that put us both in danger. Turning to them I asked,

"Wait, guys. Won't Kate remember Stiles and I? And also who the hell even is she?"

"Kate is taken care of, she won't remember anything thanks to a little magic." Brynn waved her hand casually. "As for who exactly she is-"

"Brynn…" Derek said in a low undertone. Clearly there was some hidden meaning to his warning because Brynn quickly shot back,

"She deserves to know. After all her best friend might be one as well." Brynn snapped before turning back to me. "Kate's full name is Kate Argent," She gave me a tight lipped smile as the realization hit me, "She's Allison's aunt and also a werewolf hunter." I let it all it into place, the moving around that she did. The guns that seemed to be everywhere in her house, even her last name, it meant silver in French, just like the myth of the silver bullet.

"Oh my god." Was all I could get out of my mouth. I had just found out that my best friend came from a family of murderers. I nodded my head, trying to process all the thoughts that were now surfacing. I met Stiles out by his Jeep and clambered in. He turned and studied my expression. Apparently he knew well enough not to ask me about it because he just turned on the car and drove.

"So where to?" He asked me, I pulled out my phone to check the time. Seven o clock. It was hard to believe that mere hours ago we were in the process of being hunted down in an abandoned house. After a brief period of silence, I told him. 

"Lydia's house. I just want to check up on her after the accident at the movie store." I stammered a bit over the word accident because he and I both knew that the killings were anything but accidents. They were the works of one seriously troubled wolf. Stiles, apparently dissatisfied with the silence in the car flicked a few buttons and turned on the radio. Styx drifted up through the speakers and he began to tap his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm while singing along, if it could even be called that. I couldn't help but laugh at his incessant wailing and eventually I joined in. We arrived at the Martin house a few minutes later nearly keeling over from laughter. I quickly grabbed two of Stiles' hoodies from the backseat so that the bloodstains on our shirts would be covered up and not raise any questions. Ms. Martin opened the door to the surprisingly large house. She walked both of us up the stairs to Lydia's room and slowly pushed the door open. Lydia lay on her bed, examining her nails in a slightly-provocative set of pajamas.

"Honey, there's a Rose and a Stiles here to see you." Ms. Martin said softly.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" She said, voice tired and just slightly slurred. I put a hand over my mouth to contain the laughter.

"Sorry about that honey. She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in." Ms. Martin eased us in the door before heading back down the hall.

Lydia turned over to look at me, "Oh, Rose! Hi there." She said in a too-cheerful voice with even more of a slur to it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles stammered, attempting to find words. I flopped down on the bed next to her and swatted her hand away as she tried playing with my hair.

"Why?" She said, patting the bed next to her so that Stiles would sit down.

"Because I was worried about you today… how are you feeling?" I gave a hidden smile when Stiles said this. Amongst all that he himself had been through, he really did care about her. That took a degree of selflessness rarely found in people. I mean, hell, if I had nearly been killed twice in one day I probably wouldn't care about anyone else's problems for the next century.

"I feel," Lydia stroked his bicep while leaning in uncomfortably close to his face. "Fantastic." Stiles nervously chuckled and looked away, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks before noticing a small bottle of pills on her side-table.

"Woah." He said, reading the label. I held my hand up for it and he tossed it over. After reading the label, my guesses were confirmed. Lydia was insanely drunk off of her meds. "I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop ten times fast" he asked with a grin.

"I saw shoozy." She made her first attempt which made me laugh slightly. Trying again, Lydia started rambling incoherently in an embarrassing attempt to repeat the phrase. I shaw…" She looked away and became still. "I saw." She murmured, completely serious.

"Wait, Lyd. What did you see?" I asked, holding her hand a little too tightly.

"Something." She trailed off.

"A mountain lion?" Offered Stiles.

"Yeah, a mountain lion." Lyd said dreamily.

"Are you sure that's what you saw or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles searched her eyes for answers but only got the same response.

"Lydia what is this?" Stiles said, holding up her stuffed giraffe.

"A mountain lion… duh." She said, slumping back onto the bed and watching us.

"Okay… Stiles said, throwing it down. You're so incredibly drunk." With that, Lydia pitched forwards and faceplanted into his lap which sent me into hysterics. He was breathing heavily and looking at her like someone had just planted a bomb in between his legs.

"Come on Lyd," I groaned, pulling her up. "Let's get off this hormone-driven-boy's lap before you do something you really regret." She closed her eyes before she even hit the pillow.

"Well we're going to go now. Let you get back to the whole, post-traumatic stress thing." Stiles awkwardly stuttered as he and I backed out of the room. We were almost out when I heard "Stay" murmured from the bed.

"Who, me? You want me to stay?" Stiles pointed to himself and then looked around as if there were other people she would have been talking about.

"Who else would it be, dumbass?" I said, nudging him back into the room with a sigh.

"Mmmhmm. Yes please." Lydia took his face in between both of her hands. "Stay." I looked at them but instead of the urge to laugh like I usually would, I felt something else rising in me. Was that… jealousy? No it couldn't be. I thought, suppressing the thought. She began to run her hands down his chest. "Please… Jackson?" I began to laugh but then saw poor Stiles' face and tried covering it up with a cough. He looked downright disappointed, like a child who had been handed candy and then had it taken away.

"Aaand we're done here." I said. Her phone buzzed next to her on the side table but she made no move to answer it. I reached over and picked it up, entering her password and opening the text. I stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at Stiles in horror. "Stiles I think you need to see this." I held out the smartphone which was now playing a video of an enormous black wolf with glowing, coal red eyes and dripping fangs. I dragged him out of the room and off we drove.

"So where to now?" I glanced at the time on my phone again. We still had a bit of time left in the day so I figured I'd pay him back for the whole sorry-I-kinda-almost-got-you-killed thing.

"Let's go out to eat." I said. He groaned.

"It's already seven thirty!" He whined from my left.

"Stiles Stilinski. A girl is asking you to go with her to a perfectly nice and greasy meal _and_ she's willing to pay. Are you really about to tell me that you're going to turn that down?" He gave me a wolfish grin and sped off to the nearest burger joint. "That's what I thought." As we raced towards the restaurant I realized just how glad I was to have him. I didn't know a single other person who would have gone through today's events completely unfazed and still have the patience to deal with me afterwards. Stiles Stilinski was truly a special boy.


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled into the parking lot at "Mel's Diner." It was a place that pretty much everybody in our school had come to at least once and was well known throughout Beacon Hills for its food which, I'll admit, was absolutely to die for. (Although given today's events I'm not sure I would use that exact phrasing.) Stiles killed the engine and swung himself out of the Jeep, making his way over to me. He flung my door wide open and making a ridiculously pompous offering of his hand to me.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I sighed and slapped his hand away. "I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of this giant box you call a car thank you very much." Stiles gave me a slightly hurt look as I fumbled with the seatbelt to no avail.

"A little help please?" I grumbled. I threw my hands up in defeat and scoffed a little at the irony. Teenage witch with creepy powers bested by a 1980's Jeep. He laughed and reached over me, his long fingers fumbling with the seatbelt for a few seconds before springing it free.

"There we go. My perfect Jeep is now free of my murderous best friend." Stiles said happily as I jumped down to the pavement.

"Oh yeah, blame the girl instead of the Jeep," I said, finally freeing myself from the bonds of the seatbelt. "I bet this thing's a real chick magnet."

"It is. Trust me, I've made out with so many girls because of this rustbucket. It's like my lucky charm or something." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked him up and down as he put on a slightly goofy attempt at a poker face.

"Don't even lie Stiles you've never so much as formed a coherent sentence while talking to a girl before." He feigned an abashed look, but I could tell I'd called his bluff.

"And how would you know?" He challenged, taking a step towards me. I grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes, doing my best to keep a straight face.

"You seem to forget that I'm a _very _badass witch who incidentally can read minds and can tell when you're lying." His face paled and he let out an audible gasp.

"You're totally bluffing. What am I thinking about right now?" His lips twisted into a smug smirk.

"Sex." I answered, an equally smug look spreading across my face. One thing with hormonal teenage boys. You can always count on them to be thinking about sex.

"Holy shit you actually can read minds. Wow, this is so awkward. Wait, what have you heard from me?" Stiles began to stutter an explanation for his thoughts while I burst out laughing.

"Stiles! I can't actually read minds but oh my god I so did not need to know that" I groaned and then slapped him in the shoulder. "You have no _idea_ what awkward is until you've been standing in front of your best friend to find out that he's just like every other hormonal teenage boy who fantasizes about sex every minute of every day. Not to mention you have apparently done so before based on how you asked me what I had heard from you before."

"It's not every minute!" He hissed at me. "It's more of… every _few _minutes… or seconds." That earned him another slap as we made our way into the diner.

We were seated at a booth with a view out of the window. The best part about Mel's is that it was literally like stepping through a time machine. The booths were all stereotypical red with Formica tabletops and black and white tiling filled the floors. Familiar smells of burgers, fries and grease all wafted through the air to create that delicious heart-attack-in-a-meal kind of scent. It was pretty much like being in the 50's (thankfully without all the social inequality). Our waitress was a pretty, young girl that I recognized as a senior from our school. She popped her bubblegum and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger as she stared seductively at Stiles.

"Hey guys, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server tonight but you can call me Jess." She winked at Stiles without a response because he was obliviously scanning the menu for as many things as he could order, a hungry look growing in his eyes… what a boy. "So can I get you started with a drink?" She asked, obviously miffed at not being noticed. I noticed how she was only talking to him when she said this causing me to roll my eyes.

"What? Oh, uh…yeah I'll just have a coke please." He looked up for a split second to shoot her a friendly smile before returning back to his oblivious menu-searching.

"I'll take a sprite!" I yelled after her as she walked off irritably without taking my order. Turning back to Stiles I ripped the menu from his hands and stared at him intently.

"What?" He said, genuinely confused. God bless his stupid little heart he couldn't take a hint for his life.

"Stiles. That waitress was totally coming on to you." I said, mentally facepalming myself.

"Oh was she now?" He leaned forward, a sparkle in his suddenly intrigued eyes.

"And it's my sworn duty as one of your best friends to let you know not to take the bait because _that_ is Jessica Graham and she is well known for using boys as walking talking sex machines then kicking them to the curb afterwards."

"To be honest that doesn't sound that bad." He said with a shrug. I gave him another death stare.

"_Stiles!"_ I hissed at him. Leave it to him to fall victim to the cute waitress bait.

"Do I smell jealousy? You totally want me." He laughed and pretended to sniff the air.

"No," I shot him a patronizing glance. "But you're about to smell my fist going down your throat if you don't shut up." I settled back in my seat, satisfied that I had made my point.

Jessica came back around with our drinks, well- she came around with Stiles' at least. Mine was nowhere to be seen. I also noticed that quite a few more buttons had been popped open on her uniform top. "You guys ready to order?" She asked us, smirking at me.

"We most certainly are." I said, looking down at the menu. "I'll take some chicken tenders, fries, _and_ that Sprite that I'm _still_ waiting for." I gave her a sickly-sweet smile as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I must have forgotten that." She gushed, equally fake. "I'll get that right to you." I raised my eyebrows at her before stealing a sip of Stiles' coke. "And what about you sweetie?" She leaned in, practically shoving her boobs in plain view of Stiles' face but once again he was too focused on the menu to pay any attention.

"I'll take two orders of the chicken tenders, one large cheeseburger, and a side of curly fries- wait make that a side of large curly fries." I nearly snorted with laughter. From Stiles' wiry frame, you would never guess that the kid could eat so much. Jessica took a few seconds to write it down and then marched off angrily. Stiles turned to me,

"Expect a loogie in your drink, Rose." He smirked at me while sipping on his coke.

"Well it's not my fault she's a bitch." I smirked at him. "And a boyfriend-stealing, sex-addicted, emotion-free bitch at that." I immediately took it back, knowing that I shouldn't be that mean but I still had to get my point across somehow. We sat there and just talked for at least an hour. At some points in our conversation I laughed so loudly that I probably irritated every person in the restaurant within twenty feet. It was funny how Stiles could do that. Every little comment he made sent me into a fit of laughter. We finally realized that it was getting late and decided to leave. I could just sense the anger emanating from Jessica as we walked off to the Jeep. Apparently she wasn't used to getting blown off by guys like Stiles.

Stiles drummed out a rhythm on the steering wheel with his hands as we pulled up to his house. It was getting pretty late but my parents were used to me staying out late for soccer practice or studying so I was sure that they wouldn't suspect a thing. The sheriff opened the door with us and gave a small look of surprise that Stiles had brought somebody other than Scott home, let alone a girl. Suddenly a look of comprehension spread across his face.

"You must be Rose, Stiles has been talking about you nonstop." His dad said in a surprisingly warm and welcoming voice.

"All good things I hope." I said, shooting Stiles a pointed look. He looked at his feet in embarrassment but I still caught the blush that was appearing on his pale cheeks. The Sheriff chuckled before Stiles ushered me upstairs.

I threw myself down on his bed while he struggled to extract his phone from his pocket. His agitated fingers tapped rapidly across the surface of his phone before he got to Scott's contact. It went straight to voicemail, just like it had done earlier. If anybody needed to know about the creature we saw on Lydia's phone it was him.

"Hey… it's me again." Stiles began to pace around his room agitatedly. Look, I found something and I don't really know what to do, okay? So if you could _just turn your phone on_, right now, that'd be great. Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of just _how_ I'm going to do it but I'm just going to do it, okay? I'm goin- UGH. Goodbye." He threw his phone near my feet leaving me slightly worried. Stiles was a pretty laid back guy so seeing him like this made me uneasy.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, walking near him.

"Yeah, it's just- I'm just worried about him that's all." Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair.

"It'll be fine." I assured him. I was never really good with talking to people about things as serious as this and I could sense that he really was worried. I spotted a few DVD's stacked up on his desk and figured it couldn't hurt to distract him with something for a while. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked him with a little more cheer in my voice.

"Yeah, sure. Any preferences? I got a bunch right here if you want to look through em." He gestured to another surprisingly large stack of disks laying on a shelf. I thumbed through them before arriving at one that looked familiar. I flashed it at him to get approval. "I am Legend'… really?" Stiles groaned. "I hate that movie, the zombie things are fucking gross." I tried to hold back the smile that was tugging at my lips as I realized the irony of the situation.

"Stiles Stilinski is afraid of zombies?" I laughed. "Your best friends are a murderous werewolf and an uncontrollable witch who has nearly killed you twice and _this_ is what you're afraid of?" He gaped at me for a few seconds before finally responding.

"I'm not _scared_ of them, I just don't like the way they, you know, crawl and run and stuff. It's weird." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest,

"And by weird you mean scary." I shot back.

"No I mean weird. I'm not scared of the stupid zombies, Rose."

"Oh yeah? Prove it and watch it with me then." I smiled as he slumped forward onto his desk in defeat. There was a slight bump outside the door as the Sheriff poked his head inside, causing Stiles to nearly fall out of his chair.

"Please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight." His dad's voice bordered on desperation.

"Well that depends on how you define good news." Stiles offered.

"Well I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." His dad said. I smiled a little at how similar Stiles and his dad were. Both had the same kind, open expression and made the same kinds of witty remarks. Even the clothes that they wore were similar.

"You might want to rethink that definition." Stiles looked hopefully at his dad.

"Enough said." His father sighed. "Well, Rose, I'm going to head out. You're welcome to stay here and do whatever as long as you'd like and if Stiles gives you any trouble you have my permission to hit him."

"Will do, Sheriff." I laughed. A few minutes later Stiles and I were sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch underneath heaps of blankets with the movie starting to play in the background. I let myself glance at his face which had turned a light shade of green. Fifteen minutes into the movie when the zombies started appearing more and more often I nearly laughed when I saw how disturbed his facial expression was. I scooted a little closer to him and slipped my hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know, you could just surrender now and prove me right." I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Never." He looked defiantly at the screen. I settled into my seat, smiling at his stubbornness. Just a few minutes later I found myself dozing off with my head against his shoulder. I welcomed his warmth and let my exhaustion take over my body. I was out like a light before the movie had even ended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I was planning on having it up much earlier but I got sick and then school happened and just ugh. Anyways, I was really looking forward to writing these scenes to build up Rose and Stiles' relationship as well as set up the plot for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to seeing your reviews. I absolutely love hearing what you think about the story so pretty please leave me a review telling me what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters or just what you think of the story! **


End file.
